


Better Days

by svttv



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svttv/pseuds/svttv
Summary: Most people think that once the world ends, it's the end. Just let nature take it's course. Most choose to believe this because they don't want to 'play god'. If the world is supposed to be over, let it. If it's time for the human race to die off, die. But there are also people that disagree. That the world can be fixed, this is just an obstacle.DISCONTINUED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341310) by Victoria Monet - Better Days ft. Ariana Grande. 



_"Baby there's a war right outside our window,_

_don't you hear the people fighting for their lives?_

_Baby, there's a war right outside our window,_

_but it's gonna be alright"_

 

 

Jihoon smiled at the scene in front of him, a group of people he'd grown extremely fond of. They'd found a small motel recently to be comfortable enough to sing in without drawing too much attention. 

It's not the nicest, or the safest place, but it was working for them. He admired how they could still continue to live and sing when the world that they all once knew fell apart with each passing second. 

Through all the disagreements, little feuds some of them had, and sorrow, they could always unite when it came to music. 

_"As long as I got you and me,_

_in your arms I find my shelter,_

_deep in your love,_

_I will hide._

_baby you and me_

_stop the world when we're together._

_you find a way to_

_take my mind."_

The group continuously humming and singing in front of him consisted of about nine people.

 _ Seungkwan _ ; Seungkwan was the one singing, and a very close friend to Jihoon. They met in the beginning of high school when they were paired together for a music project. It seems funny now looking back on how annoyed Jihoon had been because he couldn't work alone. It's actually sad-looking back on little things that used to upset you so much, would be such a tiny inconvenience now. 

 _ Hansol _ ; Someone Jihoon had met through Seungkwan also back in high school. Hansol was one of the nicest people you could meet. Just his smile could light up the room by itself. That's something that would seem very admirable, but when you're as nice and trustworthy as Hansol is when the world is over and everyone is killing each other, those are very dangerous traits.

 _ Soonyoung _ ; This was Jihoon's best friend, and last person in the group he knew before the world went to shit. They were on their own for a quite a while before finding out that Hansol and Seungkwan had still been alive. Soonyoung used to be an extremely bright person, really he still is, but to Jihoon, you can tell he's always stressed and worried about what the next day will bring. He was really Jihoon's lifeline. If he didn't find him when he did, Jihoon doubts he'd still be alive.

 _ Wonwoo _ ; Wonwoo is the first one he'd met after the outbreak. He's a very reserved individual for what they'd observed. If it wasn't for this man though, he'd cease to still exist. Seungkwan and Jihoon were out on a run and stupidly decided it was safe enough to split up. (Honestly? Have they never seen a horror movie?) They were at a small convenience store that wasn't far from their camp. Jihoon had found himself cornered when Wonwoo and his friend Doyoon saved his life. While Wonwoo was busy snapping Jihoon out of his trance, Doyoon lost his footing while trying to kill said walker. To say simply, that's all Jihoon knew of Doyoon. Sometimes Jihoon blames himself for how reserved Wonwoo was. He didn't know him extremely well, maybe that's just how he was. But he can't help but think about how depressed he must've been.

 _ Chan & Kyla _ ; Hansol and Seungkwan found these poor kids on the edge of starvation about half a year ago. If it hadn't been them that ran into these kids, and someone else. Well, the best possible outcome came out, that's what matters.

 _Eunwoo , Minghao, & Nayoung_; These three are the newest to their group. They've been with us for a few weeks. Not much is known about them.

_"Hoping for better days_

_better days_

_days where things are better_

_hoping for better days_

_better days_

_Need some better days_

_Hoping for better days_

_better days_

_days where things are better_

_hoping for better days_

_better days_

_Need some better days"_

Soonyoung stood up, cutting off those that were already singing, "Okay guys, this was nice, but I'm beat and need some shut-eye. Chan, Jihoon, you guys should come with since we have an early morning run." 

He straightened his chair and nodded at said two before turning towards his room. Chan also stood up soon after and went to his assigned room. 

"Wow! They really walked out of one of Boo Seungkwan's exclusive concerts! People would die to be this lucky Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Chan!" 

A couple of people surrounding laughed a little at the outburst while others stayed quiet or continued humming. 

Soonyoung just threw up the finger through his room window. It's surprising he actually heard. Seungkwan just continued the act and dramatically gasped in return, "Soonyoung! Kyla is present! Please be careful of the children!" Jihoon smirked at the face said girl made at the remark. 

"Thank you dearly, Seungkwan, but I'm 16 now." This made the circle erupt in giggles.

Hansol decided to also join in on the teasing quickly as well. "Aw, our little Kyla thinks she's grown up now that she's old enough to drive!" Seungkwan snickered and high-fived him, which in return caused Kyla to roll her eyes.

"Hey, I hate to kill your little party, but we are kind of in the middle of an apocalypse, can you keep your voice down a little, please." Another concerned voice added. 

"Oh dearest, Eunwoo, is it? We were just singing an entire song, I think we're fine."

The statement wasn't meant to come off rude but the girl seemed a bit hurt.

"You're really obnoxious, you know Seungkwan?" Wonwoo finally chirped in after being quiet most of the night. "We just wanna lighten the mood, right Hansol-ah? It's always so fucking depressing when no one is singing. Brighten up sometimes assh-'' 

Before he could even finish the insult, Nayoung quickly cut him off "Can we like,not argue please? We have much worse things to worry about." 

Without another word she grabbed Eunwoo's arms and walked towards their shared bedroom. 

This visually soured everyone's mood and everyone slowly started going to their shared rooms. It was decided at least two people should room together to keep safe. Jihoon dragged his feet into his.

"Hey, you're still awake" He shut the door behind himself, a bit taken aback to see the boy from earlier who was the first to even go to bed.

"Going to sleep is a bit difficult when all you hear is yelling in the background." Soonyoung retorted. Well, he had a good point.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, both boys got a little bit of sleep.

 

 

_-_

Jihoon was awoken by a whistling sound in his ear, frightened, he gasped and hit the source of the noise with a pillow near by. "What the fuck, Chan?"

The one responsible for the noise pouted cutely in return. "Aw, did I scare you?'' Jihoon sat up from the bed just to hit him lightly again.

"Respect your elders, Lee Chan. Get out of my room." Chan laughed once again.

"Soonyoung told me to wake you. We're leaving for the lake down the street to do some fishing, remember? Be ready in twenty minutes!'' Without another word the young boy walked back out of his room. 

"What an asshole" Jihoon said but smiled to himself a bit, before throwing off the covers and getting out of bed.

-

Fishing was one of the few things that Jihoon could genuinely say he wasn't bothered by doing. Sure, it's stressful when you think about the fact that your luck basically decides whether or not people are fed, but, let's choose to not think about that whole aspect of it.

"What do you guys miss most about normal life?" Chan said suddenly, the three had already began their journey down to the river, a few guns and walkie-talkies in their pockets, and fishing poles they'd found recently and were excited to try out. 

"This is normal life now, Chan." Soonyoung bitterly said under his breath, but was loud enough to be heard by the two by his side. "You know what I mean, hyung! Life when homework and dating were our biggest problems." Jihoon smirked a bit.

"Chan, were you even in high school before the outbreak?''

The younger looked visually offended by the comment. "Seriously, how young do you guys think I am? I was about to be a senior!" There was a short silence after he scoffed and the elders used to laugh at how offended their younger was. "Channie, so did you have a girlfriend back in high school?" Soonyoung decided to keep the lighthearted conversation going somewhere. 

"Not, not really." Soonyoung turned and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'not really?' either you did or you didn't." This in particular earned him an elbowing from Jihoon, who tried to keep his laugh in.

"I mean, I went on a few dates and all, but no girl that I would have called my girlfriend." He put it simply, trying not to sound a bit hurt. "What do you mean? Were you a player? That's not something to be proud of." 

"I'm really flattered you'd assume that, hyung. I wasn't a player, I just got a lot of one-sided crushes." Soonyoung nodded in understanding "Oh believe me, I know how that feels, but as for your question, I miss Christmas the most."

The others just nodded in agreement.

"You should've seen it, Chan. I spent most Christmases at Jihoonie's house, and his dad always did this hilarious thing where he'd lift him up above the tree and say he was the star of this holiday. He did it every year, but it never got old."

Chan laughed loudly at the image put into his head, Jihoon on the side just got extremely red.

"Okay, Chan it really wasn't that funny, keep it down we're kind of out on a path surrounded by trees here."

He then smacked Soonyoung slightly on the arms which caused him to also erupt in laughter. "Our Jihoonie, is so cute" Chan played along with the teasing, which also earned him a hit. "Lee Chan! I am your hyung!" The younger just sent him a smile from the side "Love you, Jihoonie" 

"What about you, Jihoon? What do you miss most?" Soonyoung asked after their laughter had finally died back down. It took a minute for the other to answer, thinking hard about his answer. "I miss playing the piano most. I can still write my songs and stories somewhere, but not being able to match the lyrics with a melody really sucks."

He knew neither of the two could really relate, but that was his honest answer.

"I miss hearing your songs, how excited you were to show me what you'd been working on."

Soonyoung replied to the shorter. It actually surprised him a bit, he didn't think Soonyoung ever really cared that much about his work. "I'd still sing you some of the songs, but they've gotten a lot more depressing than they used to be." 

Before a reply could be given there was a faint sound of a scream in the woods, off the path.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Chan said quickly "Yes I heard it, let's go see if we can help." Jihoon hesitated a bit at his friend's eagerness. "Guys, do you really think we should leave the path?"

Soonyoung turned and looked at him in disbelief before another scream came from the same direction. "Jihoon someone could be close to dying, how would you live with yourself knowing that you left them?" Jihoon stood and thought back to the convenience store and how Wonwoo had risked his friend's life so he could live.

He quickly ran behind Chan and Soonyoung towards whoever had been horribly distressed.

They were running for about two minutes before coming toward about five walkers banging on a car's windows, where the screams were louder. "Jihoon take the two at the front seat, I'll take the two in the back, and Chan go for the one on the side." With that the three took out their guns, which unfortunately, were the only weapons they had on them at the moment. 

Chan lifted up the rifle and shot the one at the side of the car straight through the back of his head, before going to help Jihoon with his assigned walkers.

Jihoon whistled so he'd have the undivided attention of the two zombies. They were walking slowly towards his front before he kicked the first one's knee, causing it to fall face first into a conveniently placed bolder, killing it instantly.

The other was shot in the head before he could give it his attention. Falling face first on top of the other. Chan lowered his gun and smiled before gesturing towards Soonyoung and his last remaining zombie to kill. Jihoon ran up behind the walker and kicked his shin so that Soonyoung had a clear shot.

After they were killed, they continued to hear the screaming coming from the car. Chan quickly ran over to open the door fast. In the car, huddled together sat two very terrified girls. "Hey, hey everything is alright. We have to go now though, I'm sure everyone for miles heard my gun go off." The two girls continued to tremble and had trouble speaking a coherent sentence.

"Hey ladies, we really have to go. Any bites you have we should possibly know about?"

Soonyoung got straight to the point. They both shook their heads in sync. "Th-thank you s-so much, but we can't leave." The girl with darker hair finally spoke where they could understand.

"What? Why not?" The other girl just continued to cry in her arms and shook her head. "Our friend, we-we were being chased and he told us to shut ourselves in this car we saw so he could distract the walkers."

The boys looked confused as to who and where he went, as the zombies were clearly not distracted.

"He was chased away by three of them and the others saw us get into the car, so we've been locked in here for almost an hour waiting for him to come back"

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows at this. “Girls, I don't think your friend ma-" The girl that was crying quickly raised her sobbing voice at him "No! J-joshua is fine! He's g-going to c-come back and get us! What kind of f-friends would we be if we left?" She screamed quite loudly.

"Okay, okay, keep your voice down! We're not going to leave you here to die, while you wait for your dead friend when we can help you!" Soonyoung whisper-shouted.

Jihoon stepped forward to take some kind of control of the situation.

"Girls, please come back with us. We don't know where your friend is or if he's dead, but we want to make sure you both end up alive. We're going to take you to our camp and warm you up and then we can look for your friend. If that's okay with you?"

The older girl, we're assuming, just nodded and pulled the crying girl out of her arms and wiped her tears. "Siyeon, you have to listen to me right now. These boys saved our life, I really don't think they're bad people. We'll find Joshua, he's strong and brave and I'm sure he's fine."

The darker hair girl (Siyeon, apparently) sniffled a bit before finally nodding and taking her hand. 

"They wanted fish and we're coming back with two girls." Chan joked, which earned a glare from both Soonyoung and Jihoon. The five of them made their way back to the path and down to the motel. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ "I can hear the sirens _

_ right outside our window, _

_ and I can hear the children crying  _

_ while their mothers cry _

_ I'm praying for the people  _

_ right outside our window, _

_ hoping they find peace _

_ at night" _

 

"Don't you think it's kind of dangerous sending me alone with two of our youngest, out alone?" Joshua gasped a bit desperately to his friend, Kyungwon. "Joshua, sweetie, the whole point of it is to teach them things that are crucial for their survival! And they aren't that young." Joshua just continued to pry at the woman

"Kyungwon, you and I both know how emotional and difficult Siyeon can be. Even if she isn't that young. Please let me take along some help. Maybe Seungcheol? Minkyung? even Seokmin!"

Kyungwon stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Seungcheol has things to do, so does Minkyung, and you and I both know that Seokmin is even more of a child than Siyeon is. Personally, I think sending Sungyeon along is help enough! She's very mature for her age and once she knows how to control a firearm, she'll be a lot more help."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Josh, I trust you can do this. You all will be fine as long as you stay on the path." 

He knew it was childish to complain about something like this, but it was hard to think about any other possibility except him being sent to his own death. 

It's not that he didn't trust the girls, mostly. He was mostly worried about Siyeon in particular, after so long, she seems to still haven't adjusted to their new lifestyle. She still wants to pretty herself up, and most importantly, be loud. She's a kind person when she takes the time to think about others, but her well-being was very concerning. 

"Kyungwon, could we maybe just teach them here, in the safety of camp?" This alone made her stop in her tracks and turn around to him.

"Are you literally out of your mind? You'd rather risk the lives of everyone in this camp than watch Siyeon for a few hours?" 

She said in disbelief before continuing. 

"I know she's not the most delightful of people but god, I thought you'd be a little sympathetic and work with her Josh." 

You could here the clear discomfort in her voice. "Kyungwon, you know that's not what I mean-"

"Go Joshua, that's an order."

_"Just like you and me_

_in your arms_

_I find my shelter_

_deep in your love_

_I will hide"_

The group he had settled into was a very tight-knit kind of group, everyone had their own responsibilities and was expected to do them without complaints, otherwise they'd receive some sort of punishment. 

The group started with Seungcheol, Kyungwon, and Jeonghan. 

They had all agreed to make their own rules to be able to keep their small group safe.

They assured everyone that it was for everyone's own good when they were ever complained to. The three kind of were the leaders, helping decide everyone's duties and jobs for each day. Though some rules were unfair in other's opinions, they kept their word and everyone is still alive. 

Even though the three work together through almost everything, Seungcheol is the one most people saw as the boss. Along with being the oldest, he seemed to be the most mature.

While Kyungwon and Jeonghan were both mature in their own ways, they still found ways to make excuses for people and sympathize more. 

Seungcheol wasn't coldhearted or anything like that, he just was strict when it came to people joining, leaving, and doing their jobs. He makes newcomers go through a kind of 'check-up' when joining their camp. And it's pretty hard to gain his trust fully.

Out of the three, Jeonghan is the most easy-going when it comes to letting people get out of their jobs and showing favoritism. 

He and Seungcheol often have disagreements because of this. 

Their group wasn't perfect and neither were the people that led them, everyone was still human and Jeonghan wanted to enforce that reminder as often as he could. 

Kyungwon has a very specific way of running things, when it comes to people staying on their jobs she's like Seungcheol, but she is the most sympathetic out of the three. It can be dangerous when it comes to that fact, as she forgives people easily and doesn't like giving punishments. 

Despite this fact, along with the fact she is very caring, she also takes a long time to trust strangers and outsiders from the group.

Moving on from the leaders, the next to join was Minkyung. She was awfully close to becoming a leader herself, but she was said to have denied it because she 'didn't want to responsible for deaths.' which is extremely understandable.

She was a very trust worthy person all around, but kept to herself. She spends most of her time in the kitchen with Mingyu, or reading. According to a story she told us all about her past, she had always wanted to be a chef. 

While we aren't in the best situation and the food isn't amazing, she somehow can make the same old fish taste like it was prepared in a five-star restaurant. 

Mingyu is a very interesting character in his own. I think no one has taken longer to warm up to Seungcheol than him. It's not that he's a bad person, he just says the wrong things at the wrong times and is a very clumsy one. 

He's never given the jobs to go out and runs like he desperately wants to do. It's easy to feel bad for him actually, you can tell how badly he wants to impress Seungcheol, but it just isn't happening. 

Even if he isn't the most coordinated, he does keep a smile on people's faces around here. 

Now Seokmin, dear Seokmin. People around the group often joke about how they wonder how he's still alive. Along with Mingyu, he's not the most coordinated of people here, but he really tries his best. Unlike him though, he is often sent out on runs. In fact, along with Joshua, Minkyung, and the leaders, he's the one always being sent out. It's kind of like he's walker-bait. He's also really sweet, his smile could blind a driver. He's the one most picked fun at, not because he's disliked, but because he's well liked and won't take it the hard-way, unlike most of the group. 

Sungyeon is always kind of lost in my opinion, she's one of the smartest in here despite being on the younger side. Minkyung and I came across her wandering alone in the woods months ago. It was shocking to see someone so young surviving with only a pocketknife without any kind of group. She's also very stand-offish to those around her, maybe she has trust issues? I haven't found out personally yet. 

Last but certainly not least, we have the infamous Siyeon. It's not that she's very disliked, but she's very disliked. According to her constant unwanted stories, she apparently was rich before the outbreak. You'd think once the world is ripped from your fingertips things like that wouldn't matter anymore? But oh, you'd be so wrong. 

She's loud, obnoxious, and self-centered. She refuses to learn any kind of survival tips. 

Kyungwon and Jeonghan had to forcefully stop Seungcheol from quite literally, throwing her out. People around say a lot of things, some blame her immaturity on her young age, others say she's a spoiled brat that should've been thrown out a long time ago. But hey, everyone has their opinions. 

And out of everyone, of course I was given the job to take her on her first run. 

The entire dynamic they have is different, but somehow everything falls into the place it needs to be. 

-

"Okay listen, you two are going to stay on the path with me, understand? And you're absolutely never ever to leave my sight." Joshua said sternly, clearly more to the younger. 

"We're not five Josh, we got it." Siyeon-sing songs as she walks in front of the two. Joshua sighed, "Okay just don't go too fa-I just said stay on the path!"

It was a long way to their destination, an isolated area where they he could teach the girls to shoot without luring too much unwanted attention. "What kind of guns are we learning to shoot?" Sungyeon finally broke the awkward silence 

"A few, Kyungwon threw some guns my way and said 'teach', and that was the end of the discussion." He said with a bit of a playfulness in his voice, even though that's pretty literally what had happened. 

"I really feel like this so-called 'deserted ranch', they told us about, is still unsafe." Sungyeon finally put her worry out in the open.

"Chill out, It's perfectly safe, and I can't wait to put a bullet in one of those ugly ass heads!" Siyeon exclaimed, louder than it needed to be, before being shushed quickly by both elders. 

"You can't go around shooting every zombie you see Siyeon, shooting them should be your very last resort." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Sungyeonie!" she smiled and slowed down her pace so she's behind the two. They both just glanced at each other in a 'is she serious?' look, but continued to walk and change the conversation ever so often. 

"Before all this happened, I really wanted to be a singer. I know it seems childish, but it's always been one of my happy places, you know?" About ten more minutes into the walk, Sungyeon had started ranting on about the past and things she'd always dreamt of.

"That's not childish, I enjoyed singing myself, but I don't think it was extraordinary enough to be famous or anything like that." 

Josh had replied simply, his happy voice starting to falter towards the end of the sentence. "I'm sure you're great, Joshua. I'm going to have to make you sing for me soon, in both Korean and English." 

This made Joshua's smile grow again, half-halfheartedly promising, "I'd have to make you do the same thing, Shannon." She pushed him slightly at the use of her English name, "No one has called me that in a long time, its weird hearing." Joshua just smiled. 

The conversation continued peacefully, _so_ peacefully they didn't even notice  Siyeon had been completely uncharacteristically silent for most of the walk, until a loud familiar scream was heard.  

Joshua couldn't turn around fast enough, but he found nothing. "Siyeon?! Siyeon! Fuck! Where is she?" He began turning his head and body around in an obvious panicked way.

"JOSHUA! SUNGYEON! HELP ME! PLEASE! PLEASE!" The mindless shrieking continued farther into the woods, without another thought, Joshua grabbed Sungyeon's hand and began running towards to screeches and off the path. 

The two were running for a good minute and hadn't found her anywhere. Sungyeon was panting uncontrollably, obviously not used to running so much. While looking for the younger, they came across a red car abandoned in the woods, seemingly still in okay condition. Without thinking much Joshua got closer to the car and opened one of the doors, which thank god, was unlocked. He turned to Sungyeon in a desperate pant and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sungyeon, I need you to get in this car and shut the door. I'm going to find Siyeon and return right back to you, trust me okay? Don't get out no matter what." 

The girl just nodded before crawling into the backseat and slamming the door. Joshua then continued to search the woods and followed the screaming. 

It took another two minutes to finally get an idea of what had happened. "How the fuck did she get this far?" The alarms going off in his head, before he could think of the worst possible scenario a body hit him pretty violently and fell to the ground.

"Siyeon, oh my god, what the fuck? Why did you leave us? Are you hurt? Are you bit?" Without even taking a breath between questions he looked over her frantically. The girl on the ground stood up, "Can you please yell at me later, there are like a dozen walkers following pretty closely behind." It took only a few seconds for the sound and view of walkers to finally catch his eye. Too many to fight off. 

They ran as fast as they could to the car he'd previously left Sungyeon in. "Siyeon, I'm going to distract these walkers, but neither of you know how to use a gun yet, so our survival chance would be significantly lower, use the knives you were given in the worst possible scenario, but I want you to stay in this car until I get back."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Siyeon panted

"I'm keeping you two alive, don't get out of this car." 

Before she could argue he quickly shoved her into the car and started yelling very loudly to get the herds attention on him, before running back into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever wondered how long forever actually is? When is the end of the line as we know it? The thought of everything you once knew being gone is scary for any person in their right mind. Having the constant worry of whether or not tomorrow will come was something not many people were concerned about. It seems like people don’t even care if they live another day anymore, it’s quite sad. You’ll find once you put someone’s life on the line, how little their once humane knowledge actually lasts. Really think about it, if death got right in your face and gave you the choice to save either yourself or a random person you’ve never met before, you’d probably save yourself. I’m correct, right?

The day went on with little noise or commotion, everyone usually stays to themselves around here, it keeps fights from breaking out. It's nice having peace and quiet every so often. I don't understand why so many people here have such big problems with one another?

It's always something petty and small but these kids make it like it's literally the end of the world. Everyone seems to have one or two people they stick to and ignore everyone else. For Soonyoung, it Jihoon. For Chan, it's Kyla, etc.

It's not a very safe dynamic, no.

It's a miracle they've even made it this long.

Wonwoo rolled out of bed the following morning after the whole group argument they had the previous night. With a dragging of his feet he felt around for his glasses, which weren’t where he left them the night before. It took all of his strength to roll out of that bed, not even awake for five minutes and those fuckers were already messing with him.

“I can't have one fucking thing around here."

He figured it had been Seungkwan, since he certainly wasn't his favorite person in the world. They were complete opposites, and that's something Seungkwan really didn't appreciate. That kid was really annoying.  
He didn't feel the need to go looking for them quite yet, in fear of getting in a confrontation. He contemplated rolling back to sleep. You don’t need glasses in your dreams, of course. Before he could move again, the door was flung open.

"Sorry! Did I wake you? I can come back later." Hansol said quickly, concern visible in his eyes. Wonwoo almost laughed at the kid. Groaning, he sat all the way up, so much for getting some decent rest. “Well, no need for that since I’m up now.”

“I’m really sorry, seriously. I just was going to let you know Jihoon, Chan, and Soonyoung were back.” Hansol quickly adds. “Okay, and why would I care exactly?”

“Because they brought girls.”

“Why does the fact that they brought girls matter?” Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, “I-It doesn’t! I was jus-“ Hansol freezes, being cut off by Wonwoo’s laughter. “Kid, I’m joking calm down.” The latter stands up from his bed and gestures Hansol back out the door and follows his steps.

-

_“What’s going on?”_

  
_“Who are they?”_

  
_“Where’s the fish?”_

Question after question is thrown, one after another as soon as the group returns to camp with the new additions. Nayoung rushes in front of the small crowd upon seeing the commotion, without any word. “Oh my goodness you girls must be freezing! Come on I don’t bite, follow me” The tall woman ushers to be followed, the older of the two girls hesitant before receiving a nod from Soonyoung at her side. She then grabs the younger’s hand and the two begin the follow the woman close behind, trying to hide from the eyes following their every move.

“I can help!” Chan quicky chirps in before the three get too far. “Uh, Chan I don’t think she needs help.” the shorter adds, “Jihoon, let me go help the pretty ladies get warm.” followed by what could only be assumed as attempted winks, and hurried to catch up.

When the girls got far enough out of ear range Soonyoung finally spoke up. “Why are you all so rude? Those girls are so young and obviously frightened, if you have concerns at least wait until the party is gone!” the previously noisy crowd becomes significantly quieter after this statement. “What are you all staring at? We’ll discuss this tonight. Shoo.” Most everyone returns to what they were doing, mostly to avoid getting into any confrontations.

Before anyone could come up and ask anything, Soonyoung begins to pull Jihoon towards their shared room.

“What are we gonna do?” Before the door could even shut behind him Soonyoung began pacing in said room. “What do you mean? What’s there to do?”

“Well, we can’t just send them out there, right? I mean they look no older than 17! Maybe even younger. I’m not doing it, Ji.” with a deep sigh, he lets himself fall on the bed located on his side of the room. The sweat becoming obviously evident on his face. “Don’t stess so much, they just got here.” The younger walks toward the shared bathroom in their room before grabbing a rag and throwing it to the taller. He sits next to him.

Without moving the now washcloth on his face he just dramatically sighs, and sits up so they’re both sitting, the cloth now sitting in his lap from the movement “We did do the right thing, right?.”

“What, not letting them die? I think so.” Facing the older, he sighs before continuing. “I do understand your worry though, they’re probably in a rush to find their friend as well. Sending them out to find him is just as bad as leaving them in that car to die.” the older places his hands upon his head, rubbing his temples “All this stress is giving me a migraine.” Jihoon quicky takes the opportunity to make this situation more lighthearted.

“Use that damn wash cloth I spent my precious time getting for you.” he smiles half-jokingly. This causes the older to break into a smile. He picks up the cloth and wipes his face. He then flips his hair dramatically like in one of those cringy teenage beach movies. This causes the younger to burst into a fit of giggles. Continuing the act, Soonyoung lifts the rag above Jihoon’s lap, pretending to ring it out.

Jihoon quite literally gags and moves away quickly, laughing a lot louder. “That’s so Disgusting! You have enough sweat to spare that we could skip going down to the well for like a week.” He points his finger accusingly. Soonyoung just smirks and throws the cloth at Jihoon, which earned him another gag in return.

Soonyoung lays down long ways on the bed and begins rubbing his head again. “Get lost, Ji.” Still a smile on their faces. “Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I want to pick up your sweaty washcloth.” He removes himself from the bed and hops onto his own, leaving the cloth to lay.

-

“So, why did we need your help again?” Nayoung turns to Chan, after bringing two spare blankets for the new girls to keep warm with.

“Moral support?” He answers, earning an eyeroll from the older girl.

Meeting the girl of your dreams while saving her life is something that only happens in fairytales. But Chan was absolutely _convinced_ that it was the story he was going to tell their grandkids, after he learns her name of course. It was love at first sight. He was smitten with the younger looking girl with long black locks, how could he not? She’s stunning. He just continues to glance away every so often so his staring was evident. Batting his eyelashes like a schoolgirl at a cute boy, sounds creepy if he was to say it outloud.

“Do you mind telling us your names?” Nayoung sits down in the bed across from the one she sat the two newest on, after giving them both pillows. The older looking girl of the two spoke for the first time since arrival, “My name is Sungyeon, the crybaby is Siyeon.” This earned a slap that wasn’t hard enough to hurt, on her arm by the younger.

“I see, mind telling us your story? If you don’t mind of course.”

The younger, Siyeon, starts talking about a mile a minute, not even taking a breath between sentences,

Even her voice is _beautiful_ , Chan thinks to himself to the side.

“Siyeon, sweetie, please talk so people can understand you.” Sungyeon turns to the younger and speaks significantly slower than normal, as if talking to a child.  
“She asked for the story, damn.” Clearly offended, she crosses her arms and makes a ‘zipping’ motion across her mouth.

“Now, we’re in a group of people, about the size of yours from what I saw. There’s three people in charge and they assigned our friend Joshua to teach us to shoot.” Nayoung nods in understanding, and Chan just nods to make it seem like everything she’s saying isn’t going in one ear out of the other. “Well, we were out, Siyeon here did something only a dumbass would do-“ Siyeon quickly cut her off before continuing the story. “Excuse me, I was jus-“

“Siyeon, I think you’ve done enough. Zip it.” She just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms once again, being quiet. “Anyways, there were walkers, Joshua tried to chase them away, told us to stay in a car to be safe, and boom, we’re here.” Nayoung furrows her brows in slight confusion. “Joshua? I didn’t see a guy with you?” Sungyeon only let her head fall down, “Oh, I see.”

“We don’t know if he’s dead though! We’re gonna find him and go back to our campsite.” Chan narrows his eyes at this statement from the love of his life, “You seem fond of this guy?” He adds in, after being quiet most of this time. “The point here is that he doesn’t deserve to just be left like we did! We should’ve stayed!” Siyeon starts to get loud again, being shushed for about the tenth time that day alone.

“Well, I want you girls to know you can stay here as long as you need, maybe we can try to find your friend in the meantime? I don’t really know. But for now, stay here and rest.” Nayoung stands up and opens the door.

“Chan stop staring like a total weirdo, come on.” Said boy is snapped out of his trance and quickly follows behind out of the room.

-

The nightly meeting was called and the group all sat in a circle, Siyeon and Sungyeon excluded. Everyone clearly waiting for answers.

“Are those girls trouble? They could be spies or something!” The rumors and debates about the two newbies went around quickly throughout the day.

“They’re very determined about finding their friend.” Chan mumbles from the sidelines. “What friend?! I told you they’re spies!” Seungkwan exclaims, Hansol’s eyes widen from beside him. “Shut up, Seungkwan. They’re kids.” Wonwoo adds in, half defending the two, half just trying to shut him up. “Exactly, Wonwoo! Kids would be the least suspicious!” Hansol joins in the charade, causing the entire circle, excluding Seungkwan, to roll their eyes.

“Why do you believe all the bullshit that comes out of his mouth, Hansol? Don’t you have a brain of your own?” Hansol was visibly hurt by the comment but it also earns a smirk from the crowd.

“Wonwoo what the fuck is your problem, honestly?!” Seungkwan exclaims desperately.

“You should be answering that! Ever since I got here it’s like you’ve been on a mission to disagree with everything I say!”

The circle becomes significantly quieter as the argument intensifies, “Hey guys, let’s just calm down-“ Hansol, being the guy he is, tries to get everyone to relax. “Come on Hansol, it’s clear we’re unwanted here.” Without listening for a response, he grabs the boys hand stomps off to the room, Wonwoo just rolling his eyes, getting deja vu.

“Okay, now that episode of the Kardasians is over, back to the issue at hand.”

“So, those girls aren’t going to stay if we don’t help them find their friend.” Nayoung adds in the new information. “Why don’t we just let them leave then?” the previously silent Kyla shocks the group, “Because we’re not heartless?”

“Sending one of our own to go out and find their dead friend is a death wish upon ourselves.” Chan also adds in, Soonyoung stands up finally, tired of the conversations he’s hearing. “Sometimes we’ve gotta make sacrifices, their group is probably gonna come looking when none of the three people they sent out return, and that could be trouble for us.”

“I’m willing to go with them to look.” Jihoon also stands up, “We’re gonna let the girls rest tonight and whoever wants to come with us on the hunt is allowed.” Soonyoung nods in agreement. “Any objections? Speak now or forever hold your piece.” They’re met with only silence.

“Okay then it’s decided. Meeting dismissed, goodnight everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave what you thought in the comments, constructive criticism is very much appreciated!
> 
> !! This story is often undergoing changes and corrections, so I can edit when I find errors or things that are pointed out to me. For your best reading experience. !!


	4. Chapter 4

  
With a swing of the sharp sword, he pierced through the horrifyingly disgusting creature that was once man. Another whip down of the sword and another torso seemingly floating for half a second, before falling on the ground with the rest of limbs.

peaceful, he thought.

really fucking peaceful.

The tall man whistled, calling over his Rottweiler, that was trailing behind.

Killing these walking monsters can be really therapeutic.

Loneliness was something Wen Junhui was used to. Something he treasured. All groups do is keep you down and leave unnecessary baggage. Plus, why have people when you can have dogs, that can’t disagree with you?

The man bent down so he’s eye-level with his canine, “Did you see that, Nuku? It didn’t even try to fight back.”

The dog responds with a wagging of the tale and a tongue hanging from her mouth. Earning a smile from her owner.

Standing back up, he continued through the woods. This was something he was used to, being alone in places most wouldn’t dare to walk alone, _cowards_. Cowards is what those people are.

Why were people afraid of forests anyways? Do people despise nature that much? Plus, if you were to run into a bear or something, there’s the simple ‘play dead’ antic.

People were really funny. Stupid, but funny.

With a twirling of a random keychain he found, and a whistling of a song unrecognizable, the walking continued.

It was pretty clear today, in terms of both the weather and walkers. It’s a shame, usually by this time of day he’s killed at least a classroom worth of those things.

The birds are chirping and it’s quite peaceful unusually. As much fun as tearing up walkers was, relaxing was Junhui’s personal preference.

The boy was only met with mostly  silence, excluding normal noises, before Nuku starts howling at what seems to be, nothing.

”What’s wrong, girl?” The dog begins to growl and walk towards a large rock.

Junhui smirked, even his dog can’t be the smartest all the time. He still raises his gun towards the source, amused.

Before he could pull the trigger though, his target coughed.

He didn’t lower his gun but did release his finger from the trigger, extremely caught of guard. He frowns as he begins to move closer to whatever was the cause.

The only sound in the woods was now the sound of twigs snapping, leaves crunching, wind howling. Shit, it’s so cold. He eventually gets close to a very large bolder, prepared for whatever monster lies behind.

Stepping slowly around, trying to avoid making anymore unnecessary sounds, he’s met with a seemingly dead guy. He actually laughs as he lowers his gun and looks over to his dog.

“He’s dead, Nuku.” Despite this new discovery, his dog walks around him and begins growling at the figure. It wasn’t until then he notices the figure move.

Without hesitation his gun is back pointed towards the mans head.

“Are you dead or not?” The boy suddenly coughs again. Walkers don’t cough.

“Okay, that answers that. Are you bit?” He’s met with silence once again, causing him to roll his eyes and lower his gun once more.

“Are you deaf or something? Look at me before I leave you to die.” The boy finally turns around a bit, he’s covered in dirt and his clothes are quite ripped. He seems to be completely out of it, shaking seemingly uncontrollably.

“Nuku, should we leave him?”

The dog only walks closer to the guy and begins licking the dirty substances from his face, causing the boy to jump and continue shaking more so. Junhui chuckles.

“Okay, got it.” Without another world he crouches down to the boy and stuffs a scarf he had with him into his mouth. “Sorry kid, I’m gonna help you but if you turn I don’t wanna waste my death on something this lame.” He lifts the surprisingly light boy and tosses him over his shoulder and furthers his journey.

-  
The door to the shed swings open quite violently as Junhui kicks it, Nuku trotting in quickly and beginning to jump around.

He drops the half unconscious boy onto the beat-up old couch right next to the entrance. He turns his attention to closing the door, locking the simple knob lock, and then putting down the thick block of wood to lock the door furthur.

He removes the scarf from the boys mouth, assuming he’s probably not going to turn. He throws the scarf away because he doesn’t know who or where this kid’s been, gross.

He walks over to his dirty refrigerator in the corner of his shed and grabbing Nuku a small piece of meat from his leftover meal from lunch, and water for his guest.

It takes a good game of catch with his dog, and a game of jacks, for the new kid to wake.

He stirred in his half conscious state, and once he does start to be able to see things he’s visibly alarmed.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” 

His voice only alarmed the boy more, his limbs beginning to shiver more. 

He flashes another signature smirk at the already confused boy.

“Calm your ass down, I saved your life. I think a thank you is in order, unless you wanna be fancy, then i’ll take: ‘ _you’re my hero_ ’, or ‘ _how could i ever repay such a handsome man like you_!’, anything?” 

The boy blinks rapidly, still fully regaining his vision. He’s still visually disoriented, not even being able to understand fully what the other is blabbing about, just looking at the boy.

“There’s a bottle of water next to you, it should help clear your throat.”

Without absolutely any hesitation the boy quickly grabbed the water and began downing it like his life depended on it. A string of ‘ _Ah’s_ ’ following the empty bottle.

Finally, when Jun was starting to wonder whether or not he was even able to speak, he sputters

“W-Where am I? Who are you?”

A smile breaks out onto Junhui’s face.

“You, sir, are in Casa De Jun.” He’s only met with the boy blinking rapidly.

“You were like half-dead when I found you behind a rock. Mind telling me how the fuck you’re still alive when you were that vulnerable?” The kids eyes widen when learning this new information.

“I-I don’t know? The last thing I remember is zombies, and gunshots, and blacking out, and my side hurts like fucking hell.” This peaks the mans interest. “Not to sound weird, but can you lift your shirt?”

The boy seems hesitant but slowly lifts his shirt, and it’s what he expected, he’s been shot.

“Can I get a closer look and like see what I can do? You won’t scream assault or anything like that, right?” The dark haired man slightly jokes.

“Yeah, and my name’s Joshua in case you cared.”

“I didn’t.” He moves closer to the boy’s, _Joshua’s_ wound in his side. “Well, Joshua, It seems you may have been brushed with a bullet, just barely, but it looks painful enough.”

Joshua’s eyes widen comically wide when receiving this information, starting to breathe unsteadily in a panicked manner.

“Calm down, the bullet just barely kissed your side, it didn’t go through or anything, you’re gonna be fine.”

Jun pushes his shirt back down and sits back on the couch across from the kid.

Before long, Joshua was visibly panicking again, seemingly remembering something? His breaths are uneven and quite heavy. “O-Oh my god. Siy-Sung- oh my fucking god, What day is it? How long- I have to-“ He tries to stand and is only met with a deep groan and squinting of his own eyes when a sharp pain shoots down his side, falling back down to the couch.

“You’re so fucking hard-headed. Just rest before I kick you back out to the woods.” The other didn’t become any calmer, still freaking out about god knows what.

“Okay, Joshua. What? What the fuck is it? Speak my language.” He tries to even out his breathing.

“I- have these two friends-they are r-really young, left them in car, oh my god ,my side hurts like fucking satan’s asshole- they- they’re dead, they’re dead. It’s my fault.”

His expression almost softened, almost.

“That sucks, man.” Not really sure how to comfort someone in this situation, in any situation.

“That sucks!?” He raises his voice and tries to stand again “These- these teenage girls are d-dead” another groan follows as he’s forced the same fate falling back onto the sofa. “It’s all my fucking fault, they were so young-“

“Okay, you’re in fucking awful shape and you need to stay down, lay all the way down. Are you hungry? You must be starving.”

He didn’t know where all this urge to help someone came from, but he doesn’t question himself.

“Y-yes please, anything would taste like a gormet meal right now.”

“Glad to hear that, kid. Cause everything under this roof tastes like a rat’s ass.” With a smile he stands up and walks down to the ‘kitchen’, which was just a broken refrigerator and a table with two chairs.

He gives the dog some more mystery meat on the ground, and the two eat in mostly silence.

Throwing the now empty paper plates on the already filthy coffee table, he begins again.

“Okay, start from the beginning.”

  
-  
Evening came quite quickly that night, Jun soon begins his nightly routine to tighten the screws on the wood against the windows and pushing the fridge in front of the door, before Joshua breaks the uncomfortable silence.

“So, no group.” It’s more of a statement than a question.

Junhui slightly jumps at the sudden noise, cheeks reddening from embarrassment to be startled by something so small.

“Groups have no purpose aside from weighing you down.” He states simply and honestly.

“Aren’t you ever scared, of being out on your own? I mean, I was on the bridge of death from being alone for only a few hours.”

“That’s because you’re weak.”

The shed is silent once again after the hurtful comment. “You don’t even know me.”

“You almost died in the woods, when you had a perfectly working gun.” He pointed out accusingly. He was silent again, playing with his fingers in his lap.

“Look, it’s fine. When you’re used to someone always being there to save your ass, I guess it’s understandable.” The chinese man keeps throwing quite bold accusations at the stranger.

Ignoring the brutal honesty he’s receiving, he continues, “Have you always been alone, you know, since it started?”

Another horribly uncomfortable silence is what he was faced with. Seriously, he doesn’t know if this is any better than dying in the forest.

“Yes.” After the long pause, he replies unhesitatingly.

He decides not to pry more and tries to lay all the way down on the filthy couch. Better than the ground he guesses.

Junhui only turns to his dog and rubs her sleeping head lightly, sitting down on the opposite couch he’s occupied the entire day.

This kid has to go as soon as possible.

  
-  
In the early morning he’s awoken to unfamiliar sounds, reaching in his pocket for his knife without even yet opening his eyes.

When he hears his dog bark his eyes shot open, not met with something intruding his shed, but Nuku jumping on Joshua and him playing in return best he could, with an injured side of course.

The sight surprises him, but he sticks the knife back into his pocket and is about to go back to sleep-

“Good morning! Uh, you- you never told me your name? Jun, I think?” awkward laughter follows the statement and Junhui groans.

“It’s Junhui. And I’m sleeping.”

“Junhui? Is that Chinese? Sounds foreign.”

Does this kid ever stop? “You act like Joshua is the most korean of names.”

“Touché”

Junhui groaned loudly and sat up from the couch, only to find it’s still dark outside.

“Why are you up so early? What time is it?” He says groggily, wiping his eyes.

“Time for you to get a watch!” Joshua says cheerily, smirking at his own overused joke.

Oh, he definitely has got to go. Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is only a bit shorter than the last few, and i wrote this in study hall on my phone i hope it’s not as shit as i think it is

 

If you asked Mingyu if he hated his job, he’d say no. Working in the kitchen is one of the few things left that he does thoroughly enjoy.

If you asked him if he hated Seungcheol, he’d say no again. Hate isn’t the word, it’s more like a ‘ _doesn’t understand_.’ He doesn’t understand how he runs things, he doesn’t understand his way of order, and he doesn’t understand why he won’t offer him another fucking opportunity.

“Do you think, that maybe, I could-“

“No.”

Seungcheol’s cold voice could send a shiver down anyone’s spine, especially after getting rejected repeatedly, over and over. That is, unless you’re Kim Mingyu.

“Seungcheol-hyung, is there even a reason for you to say no? Do you just dislike me or something?” Mingyu’s eyes furrowed at the pure thought of something like that.

What was there to dislike? Maybe he’s too loud, too persistent? too clumsy? too-

“Don’t be ridiculous. If I disliked you, you wouldn’t be here. That jobs already been taken and done, you should’ve asked sooner.” Without another word, Seungcheol turned his toes and walked out of the kitchen and towards presumably another group of people to check on their duties.

Mingyu just sighed deeply and sat back down on the chair he was previously occupying. What does everyone else have that he doesn’t?

Before he could bury himself back into his self-doubting thoughts, a familiar voice and face burst through the kitchen door.

“Mingyu? Why are you sitting on your ass?” The beautiful girl in front of him was none other than Minkyung, a very close friend and kind of co-worker, as they were the only two in the camp that never changed jobs.

The only difference is, she gets offered more jobs, she just never takes them.

“I just got done talking to Seungcheol.” The girl frowned and sat next to the taller boy, “No new jobs?” It’s more of a statement than a question and Mingyu just sighs dramatically in return.

“What’s wrong with me? You’re my friend, you’d tell me if there’s something, right?” Minkyung purses her lips out a bit, and puts her finger under her chin, as if to stroke an invisible beard.

“Let’s see, your head’s too big, you worry too much about everything, you’re a goddamn skyscraper, you-“ Before she could finish a hand is placed over her mouth quickly.

“Minkyung, you’re supposed to be making me feel better.” He frowns at the younger girl.

She grabs his hand and pulls it away from her mouth and just smiles brightly and turns her full attention to him, grabbing one of his giant wreck-it-ralph hands, as she’d once described them.

“Mingyu, of course you’re flawed, everyone is! But something you also are is you’re incredibly handsome, an incredible friend, and an absolutely amazing cook. Sometimes I’m jealous when you add your special ingredients to my dishes and make them better. I bet even Ratatouille can’t cook like you. Seungcheol is just an ass who can’t see that.”

“His name is Remy.”

”What?”

Mingyu looks down at their intertwined hands and half-smiles, “The rat in Ratatouille‘s name was Remy, but thank you.” He says, a hint of sadness still in his voice.

“See! You’re smart sometimes too! Mingyu, I absolutely adore you, and if you had longer hair, grew some breasts, and lost your little buddy, I’d totally date you.”

Mingyu pulls his hand out of hers and visibly cringes, “You ruined it.” This earned another smile from the girl. “Now enough sap, get off your ass and help me with lunch.”

With a dragging of his feet he does stand up and follows the girl to the cabinets. “I don’t see why I can’t help Joshua teach them. I mean, wouldn’t he need help.”

Minkyung pulls onions from the cupboard, before turning towards the draw filled with silverware before replying, “You really wanna be out in the woods, with guns, and giving them to Siyeon?” She scoffs under her breath before putting the items on the counter.

She points to the cutting-board behind Mingyu and he turns around. “I could totally handle her, she’s just an annoying teenager.” He grabs the board and walks over to set it on the counter in front of the girl.

She hums in acknowledgment more so than agreement, and places one onion on top of the cutting-board before grabbing one of the knives she grabbed and hands it to Mingyu. They both begin slicing them and continue the conversation.

“Maybe next time, just try asking Kyungwon or Jeonghan.” This earns a frown from the boy. Why does Seungcheol dislike him so much, anyway?

“I heard Joshua and the girls left early this morning, they should be back by the time lunch is finished.”

He just rolls his eyes at this, why would he care when the traitor was back?

“What does Josh have that I don’t, you know? He could’ve asked me to go along.” After this statement he begins to be more aggressive with the cutting, wiping his eyes.

“You know, if you didn’t take it out on the onions, your eyes wouldn’t water as much.” She smiles and grabs a nearby rag, Mingyu taking it quickly and wiping his eyes before continuing to cut slower.

-  
A few hours passes with very little events, everyone off doing their own assigned duties.

The camp stayed relatively quiet during the weekdays, most people just trying to finish tasks so they can rest or play.

 _“I can hear the sirens_  
right outside our window  
and i can hear the children cry  
while their mothers cry  
i’m praying for the people  
right outside our window  
hoping they find peace  
at night”

At this point, it was approximately 10pm, shortly after dinner and time for people to pause their jobs where they left off, and head to bed.

“Approximately eleven hours after Joshua, Sungyeon, and Siyeon were sent out.”

Kyungwon was settled in their shared office, along with her colleagues. She had called this meeting about thirty minutes prior, but Jeonghan had decided chatting away with Seokmin was far more important. Much to Seungcheol and Kyungwon’s distaste.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan weren’t aware of the situation until now. They has agreed that the two youngest girls needed to be taught to shoot, and Kyungwon was given the task to get it done.

“Did you use the walkie-talkies to contact Josh?” The oldest of the three mutters, half-heartedly, clearly not paying attention.

“Obviously I tried that. They’ve been gone eleven hours to do a task that would take three hours, at most.” Kyungwon scratches the back of her head in frustration, a habit Jeoghan and Seungcheol have identified as a ‘Stressed-Kyung’.

“Three of our own are missing, possibly dead, maybe captured.” She continues when she was met with only silence.

“Well if they’re captured that could be extremely bad for us, some group probably thinks they can trade our own people for all of our supplies or some idiotic shit. And knowing Siyeon, they probably know every one of our names, along with a map colored in crayon leading them directly to us.” Seungcheol crosses his arms, now more worried than before.

“Do you really think Josh is stupid enough to let that happen?” Jeonghan adds quickly after the negative assumption, “What if they’re dead- you know Joshua was asking me if he could bring someone along and I said no he could hand-“ Kyungwon begins speaking extremely quickly, worry present in her voice.

“Kyungwon, don’t start blaming yourself, I’m sure they’re safe, captured somewhere-“

“They’re not captured!” Jeonghan raises his voice, the two look at him and sit in silence for a good half a minute. “They’re not dead either.” He looks down, sadness slightly showing in his face, despite his apparent determination to cover it.

The three sit in silence again, a million and one things going through each of their minds, each too unsure to imply anything.

“Well, we don’t know if they’re alive so we can’t just go out and look for them. You know, the whole ‘when you die you rise and walk away’, thing comes into this possibility. We can’t look for their bodies either.” The oldest suggests, finally breaking the silence.

“But what if they’re alive? Maybe they’re in danger, or separated-“ Jeonghan’s worry once again is allowed out in the open. Seungcheol just looks at him again, pity present in his face, but is gone as quickly as it arrives.

“We can’t just do nothing.” Kyungwon’s voice is notably quieter than before. “Well until someone comes up with something we have to. Until then, we wait for them to return.” Seungcheol then stands and walks out of the meeting office, leaving Jeonghan, Kyungwon, and both of their worries alone.

  
-  
The morning rolls around quite too quickly for anyone’s taste, the sun rising and letting everyone know it’s time for them to get back to work, at least until breakfast was ready.

But there are two people in the camp that didn’t get a wink of sleep that evening, none other than their own leaders.

Kyungwon’s head never stopped racing after the meeting held the night before. Trying to come up with any solution humanly possible, even writing down notes and plans. All of which, didn’t succeed. Unlike the two she worked with, she felt a hundred percent responsible for this outcome.

**_"Don't you think it's kind of dangerous sending me with two of our youngest, out alone?"_ **

The words kept spinning in her head, as if she even could’ve gotten sleep that night, the words would have just taken the form of a walker and would just show in her nightmares repeating, over and over and over.

She gave him too much to do alone, it was her fault they were in whatever situation they were. She was to blame. That’s the only thing she could think. The tears left her face multiple times in the few hours the moon was out.

She couldn’t believe how stupid that decision had been. Why would she send him out alone, with a couple guns when she could’ve gotten someone to go? They probably would’ve been better off with Seokmin going!

Her head was pounding, she put two fingers and rubbed her head for a few minutes, before a loud knock on her door came. “Come in.”

In came a tall man with an extremely familiar smile. “Miss Kyungwon, breakfast is ready.” Mingyu grins brightly, making the women smile as well, damn his contagious personality.

“Mingyu, you’re older than me don’t call me miss, and I’ll be skipping breakfast this morning.”

His smile visibly faltered, “But Miss- I mean, Kyungwon. You never miss a meal! Are you ill?!” His concern visible in both his voice and face, what a character.

She did the best fake smile she could and shook her head, “I’m just not hungry, now go hurry and let the others know! The kids will be upset if they’re late.” Mingyu still seems unsure, but obeys and waves.

“Mingyu! You left the door open!” Seconds later you can hear his giant feet stepping closer again before bowing almost a dozen times and closing the girl’s door.

She just smiles a few seconds more, and rolls back in bed, letting her thoughts again run haywire.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Seungkwan woke up to a lot of commotion going on outside, unsure as to what was going on. Most of the time, he’d let them be hooligans and turn over back to sleep. That is, until he glanced over to the bed directly across from his. Only to find it empty.  
He groaned deep in his throat and turned around to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. His exhaustion was so apparent it was almost as if he had a hangover. He spent the night talking to Hansol, or more so him talking and the other just pretending to listen.

  
He’s not entirely sure how long he stayed up, but if he was to guess it was certainly after midnight and much later than usual.

Ranting and ranting about that fucking Wonwoo guy, even the thought of his name could make the boy just shudder in his bed. Who did he even think he was? He quickly dismissed the thoughts though, his head pounding too hard to get into it, even if it was just his thoughts.

After a few minutes of listening to the muffled arguing outside his room, he decides to finally roll out of bed, another groan reaching out of his throat. He slipped on his slippers that were always in the same place under the bed, and opened the door only to be met with a group of people surrounding in front of his door.

Seungkwan squints in confusion at the sight and begins to push through some of the group, his head pounding but the conversation finally coming in clearly.

“How do you plan to find him if you don’t even know what he looks like?” One of the young new girls squeaks out, Seungkwan just couldn’t think of her name right now. Not that he cared anyway.

“Well Siyeon,” _Ah, Siyeon_. “How about one of you go with them and the other stays here?” Some figures in the group made sounds of agreement and the girl previously talking just narrows her eyes. “Why can’t we both go? I mean, what if you find him? Then we could just leave this dump and go back to our own camp.” Seungkwan hears a scoff from behind her, just from the sound he guesses it’s probably Chan.

“First of all, if you weren’t in this dump you’d be dead. Secondly, from the things I’ve heard, you don’t know how to shoot. That’s just setting us in the exact situation your little friend got lost in, isn’t it?”

Soonyoung raises his voice slightly, after pushing forward to the crowd as well. “Now if you’d stop being a brat that’d be great. We need to get going.” She rolls her eyes and makes a face as if she couldn’t comprehend being told no.

“Okay listen here, Sooyoung right? I’d like to go out with my friend and who are you to stop me?” She steps closer to the taller black haired boy and crosses her arms, proposing a challenge.

“My name is Soonyoung, young lady. You know, with the ‘ _n_ ’ sound? Or did you never make it that high in school?”

The people around begin whispering and raising eyebrows at the boy, as he continues, “You’re going to stop being a little brat and stay here. Or if you wanna walk out there to your own death then be my fucking gue-”

Before he could finish the statement, sounds of footsteps come up fast and grab Soonyoung’s shoulder. Before he could look, his reflexes react and accidentally punches said person pretty violently in the nose.

“Oh- my god, Jihoon? Jihoon are you okay?! I’m sorry! My reflexes- just- say something? Is it broken?” The previously furious man is turned around and has the shorter boy’s face in his hands, while the other has both his own hands on his face, seemingly in pain.

The boy just shakes his head slowly before groaning loudly, “It’s fine, Soonyoung. I- it just hurts so bad-” He says, his voice cracking with each word and Soonyoung bends down lower to get a closer look.

Behind the two you could see Siyeon making disgusted faces and flipping him the bird from behind his back, before stomping off. Chan also quickly follows behind her.

“Jihoon- I really am so sorry.” The shorter boy just nods in acknowledgment, still groaning and holding his own face. People began to circle around even closer. Seungkwan is still standing behind, still confused as to what was even going on.

Nayoung steps up behind him, “Jihoon, you can’t go out like this. Minghao can look at your nose, okay? He’s not a doctor but he did attend medical school.” Soonyoung’s eyes just widen from behind, his look just saying ‘really? that would’ve been good to know.’ before switching back to his concern.

“Well I should go too-you know, to see if he’s okay—“ Soonyoung adds in quickly before the duo had a chance to turn around. “If you don’t go either, who will?” Nayoung states, before quickly walking Jihoon to presumably, Minghao’s room.

This made the boy furrow his eyebrows to think, “Does anyone want to volunteer?” A few minutes of silence pass by before a way too familiar female voice peps up, “Me! See, I knew you would need me.” Siyeon comes back from seemingly out of nowhere, which her arms linked to a very red flushed Chan, “And Chan here would like to come as well.” The boy just nodded quickly without a word.

This caused the older to roll his eyes and sigh, “Okay, you win. Who else?” The group begins to scatter away before anyone could be randomly selected, “I’ll go.” A much too familiar voice comes into hearing distance,

“Hansol?! Are you insane?” The first words Seungkwan has said this morning, his head pounding harder from all the thoughts that have been passing through his head these last few minutes. The mixed boy just sends him a smile.

Soonyoung just nods, “Anyone else?”

Seungkwan can’t comprehend anything he’s witnessing right now, Hansol? Why would he want to do this? “Uh, I can go.” He says hesitantly, not even five seconds pass before another voice chirps up quietly after his, “Me too.”

“Okay so, Chan, Siyeon, Hansol, Seungkwan, and Wonwoo? Is that correct?” A few in the group nodded in response,

“Good luck you guys, try not to die.”

Without as little as a glance behind, he runs in the direction of Minghao’s room.

The five are left standing there, nobody sure who should speak up, “Hansol, are you insane?” Seungkwan finally breaks the silence, walking to stand by his friend’s side. The other just sending a small smile in reply, “Why am I insane? I’m just trying to help.” The younger replies simply, Seungkwan’s eyebrows furrow further.

“You’re not in charge of him, he can take care of himself you know.” Wonwoo turns to face the two. Seungkwan just closes his eyes and clenches his fist. The breath in his chest rising and falling. Hansol puts a hand on his shoulder and leans in to whisper something calming to the other.

From the side of this all, the youngers stand just staring at the scene. “Okay boys, no time for a threesome right now we have to go.” Siyeon remarks, receiving a scoff from one of the said boys. “You’re joking about us being flirty when Chan is literally wrapped around your waist?”

“I mean, it’d be a shame to have someone that admires me so much, so far away.” She smiles and the boy beside her darkens even more, it was quite amusing as no one in the camp had ever seen Chan so wrapped around someone’s finger.

“Let’s just get our guns and go!” Chan unravels his arm from hers and begins striding towards the shed, followed by the rest.

 

  
-

  
_“Don't get out no matter what."_

Joshua’s voice kept echoing.

Over and over, it was as if his ghost was whispering in her ear every second. The thoughts kept pounding in her head on a constant loop.

Stay in the car. That’s all you had to do. Joshua probably came back looking for them, only for his friends to have abandoned him in the woods alone. The tears rolled down Sungyeon’s face as she sat on the floor, her head resting on her knees with a back against the wall.

She couldn’t even bring it upon herself to go with the group to look for him. Her friend. Not even theirs. She wasn’t even brave enough to go look with them. Half of it was the fear of actually finding him dead, ripped open and eaten alive by something that was once human.

The sick feeling filled her stomach and up to her cheeks as she stood up and ran to the bathroom connected to her’s and Siyeon’s room. The vomit kept coming, as quickly as the thoughts had.

Once you see someone’s intestines being ripped out and stuffed into a monster in the shape of a human’s mouth, you’ll never ever lose that image in your mind. The thought of the same thing happening to Joshua resulted in the throwing up and tears continuing.

Joshua was so kind. He didn’t deserve any of this, none of it. He’s dead and now they sent out a group just to send them on a wild goose chase for a walker.

She couldn’t voice her concerns with anyone. She didn’t know anyone here, or whether or not they were even trustworthy. And Siyeon was too stubborn to even think about the most likely scenario. Sungyeon was alone, again. A much too familiar feeling in her stomach.

Why did she deserve to live and Joshua didn’t? Why did she deserve to live over her family? Why is she still alive and her friends aren’t?!

The overwhelming feeling of responsibility, and regret wash over her, the crying becoming loud gasps of air as she scoots back to lean her head against the bathroom wall, staring at the ceiling. Wiping her mouth from any left over residue, she sits and stares for a few minutes, hoping Josh is alive. And even despite her doubts about religion, but she even tries praying. Praying that he was okay, that everyone and everything would just be okay for once. In her sorry, sorry miserable life.

 

-

  
A few rooms down from Sungyeon and Siyeon’s laid Minghao’s. With more than over the capacity of people that should be in one of these rooms at once.

Jihoon was laid down on the bed opposite of the one Minghao usually used to sleep in, still holding his face. Nayoung and Soonyoung standing from the behind of the bed, unsure of what to do besides watch what was happening. The worry was still very noticeable in Soonyoung, the older girl only able to pat his shoulder in comfort.

Minghao steps back from the boy, after asking him to do things as scruch his nose, and sniff, only to be returned with a loud yelp. He shakes his head, a look that was unreadable on his face.

“It seems that your nose could be broken, there’s nothing we have here for me to know for sure. I’m not even sure if we have anything that could really help at the moment, but if you could go find some bandages and pain reliever that would he very much appreciated,” he turns towards Nayoung at the second half of the sentence, directly talking to her now. She only nods and makes her way out of the space.

Minghao just sits opposite of his patient, “It’ll be better soon, I promise.” The boy lying down just rolls his eyes and tries not to cringe to avoid any pain in his face that wasnt already there.

“Ji, I am really—“ Soonyoung rushes to his side once he’s finally given the opportunity. “—sorry, I know. You keep saying that.” He turns to look at the boy that was now in front of his face, his eyebrows permanently in a furrow.

He returns him with a sad smile, regret obvious in his eyes. “I’m not dying, Soonyoung. My nose is just broke. Stop whining like a loser.” He smiles at the older, trying his best to comfort his worrying best friend, the other puts on the best smile he could muster.

Soon, Nayoung was returning with the items Minghao had requested and he asked for the two to leave, as to which Soonyoung did hesitantly.

In the back of his head he knew Jihoon was going to be fine, what he really needed to worry about was the group he sent out. It wasn’t a good mix to send out there to look, had he not been worrying so much about his friend, he would’ve never let those people step outside together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve never broken a bone i don’t know how it works


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for taking so long with this!!! I’ve had a bit of writers block! But! I’m hoping this EVENTFUL chapter makes up for it just a little.

Blocking out emotions was something you just had to get used to in these kind of situations.

Avoiding the drama and consequences seemed like an easier way to live, having emotions at all just seemed like a selfish feat.

Soonyoung has been training himself to feel this way pretty soon after everything started.

When they went days without food, he didn’t complain, even if he was as starving as everyone else. When his family’s dog was bitten, he didn’t cry. He put down the last bit of his family members. He suppresses emotions. It’s the only way to make it in this world.

Which is why it was infuriating when he couldn’t rid himself of his stupid long-term crush. Crush? The term itself was laughable.

Crushing? Loving? Those kinds of thoughts shouldn’t even exist in a world like this anymore. Especially if you’ve gone most of your life with these emotions, only to no avail.

It was an extremely incruciating pain to have to live with everyday. An emotion that is looked at to be the best feeling any human is capable of. Makes him utterly, entirely, miserable.

He’s twenty-one years old for christ’s sake. Holding onto an unrequited love from high school. He’d be completely embarrassed if anyone was to ever find out. He’s built this group up so everyone, excluding Jihoon, believes he’s pretty much heartless. It’s why people respect his leadership.

Most sounds are drowned out by the ceiling fan, small chatter still muffled outside the room. He had to thank Minghao again for letting him borrow his room, in exchange he allowed the other to stay in his and Jihoon’s. It was pretty easy to convince the other, considering Minghao has no roommate.

Soonyoung turned to lay on his side, so he’s facing Jihoon’s sleeping on his back from the twin across from the one he occupies. Time seemed to pass extremely slow since Minghao left them alone, although the boy wasn’t certain exactly, as there was no clock near, and his watch was left in the drawer inside his nightstand.

The other’s been asleep for some time now, the pain medication Minghao had given him knocked him out almost instantly.

He knows Jihoon would probably call him creepy for staying, even though people could smell the guilt on Soonyoung from miles away, most likely.

He’s surprised a walker hasn’t sensed it yet and broken down their weakly built walls.

It wasn’t intentional, the younger boy should know better than anyone to not sneak up behind him. Dammit Jihoon.

It’s just a relief he didn’t hurt the boy anymore than a broken nose, what if he had hit him a bit harder and knocked him out? What if he had hit his head? Lucky for them both, it’s just a little fractured nose bone.

Jihoon wouldn’t be angry over something like this, but the small bit of guilt always hit him at these times.

His thoughts drifted off from the shorter onto the group. He couldn’t stop the verbal groan that left his mouth immediately, quickly covering his mouth after the sound had caused Jihoon to stir in his sleep.

Wonwoo and Seungkwan can’t even go an entire hour without arguing.

  
Siyeon is obnoxiously loud for no reason.

  
Chan isn’t in his right mind because of a very obvious apparent crush on the annoying girl.

And Hansol. God help him.

That group is full of holes and it’s going to be impossible for them to be able to cooperate long enough to find the girl’s friend. They’ll probably pull a Scooby Doo and split up for how dysfunctional those kids are.

It’s hard to admit to something so horrible, but it probably would’ve been better for everyone if they had just left those girls in the car. I mean, they were locked inside so they were safe, and if Joshua came back he would take them and everything would’ve been better for them all.

And they still need to go fishing.

If they didn’t survive, oh well. This is a world where everyone fights for themselves.

A sharp pain shoots through the man’s head, as if someone was telling him to stop the awful thoughts. Soonyoung reaches for one of the pain relievers that Jihoon was given and dry swallows one without reading the bottle. He could use some sleep anyway.

Before he could close his eyes to sleep again, his roommate begins moving again. A loud groan rings through his ears, from the same boy. As if another reflex, he shoots from the bed and walks across to the one in pain.

“Ji? You awake?” The boy scrunches his nose, causing even more pain and another loud grunt is released from him.

“Soon, pain reliever-?” The taller quickly reaches out for the bottle recently sat down and turns it over in order to pour them onto his hand, only to be met with air.

“Oh, god, Ji, there’s no more—“ Before another grunt is heard, the boy on the bed reaching to touch his nose. “I’m sorry—I’ll get Minghao!” Before he could run off, a set of hands are placed on his wrist in order to hault his movements.

“I’m okay, Soonyoung really, it was just a strong shot of pain. It’s gone now.” The other furrows his eyebrows, clearly unconvinced at the other antics.

“Why are you lying? I’ll be right back—“ The hand on his wrist is tightened, and he’s pulled closer to the bed.

“Soonyoung, please don’t leave. Minghao will check on me eventually. I’ll get them soon enough.”

He holds in a gulp, and nods without another argument.

“I’m, really sorry Jihoon.”

The smaller finally let’s go of his wrist, turning his head a bit to face him. Trying to hold the small cringe he made in response to the sudden movement. “Soon, it’s just a broken nose—“

“Not just the nose, I also took the last painkiller, for a stupid headache at that, I really sincerely apologize.”

He squeezes his eyes shut, half expecting the younger to hit him, only to be met with nothing.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” The other keeps his eyes shut despite the unexpected reassurance.

“I’m sorry for breaking your nose, I’m sorry for taking your pain pills, I’m sorry for stealing the last of your birthday cake, I mean it was literally your birthday and I went and—“ The same familiar hand returns again, though this time sliding into his own. He finally takes another deep breath in and opens his eyes to be met with the soft ones staring back into his.

“I’m not dying, idiot. Don’t tell me everything you’ve ever done to wrong me.”

He breaks into a small smile again before continuing his speech, “Soonyoung, if you weren’t here I don’t think I would’ve made it this far, I would’ve surely given up by now. But you’re here, you’re here for a reason. You will never, ever be a nuisance, no matter how much I make you feel like you are sometimes.” The grip tightens on his hand once again, the taller finally returning the smile.

“I love you, Ji. You’re my best friend and I need you just as much as you need me me, if not more, surely more.” He grips tighter and leans down to try to hug the other a bit. After a few seconds Jihoon flicks the back of his head, and the other jumps away.

“Okay. That’s enough of the disgusting sap. I wanna go back to sleep.” They both let go of their hands and Soonyoung sits in the opposing bed before nodding. “Me too. I can only stand your voice for so long.”

Jihoon spares his usual comeback opportunity and closes his eyes once again, this time with a smile spreading his face.

He has to stay strong, if not for himself, for Jihoon.

 

  
-

  
_“I’m praying for the people_  
_right outside our window_  
_hoping they find peace  
at night”_

  
“I really can’t believe they have me out on a wild goose chase right now, this is like hunting for a needle in a haystack.”

The group is spread out fairly wide, everyone in sight of one another, but also in their own small sections, all walking in the same general direction.

“Well, no one made you volunteer, Seungkwan.” Hansol states, only loud enough for who the comment was intended for.

Seungkwan elbows him from the side, “What exactly was the other option Hansol, let you go out alone?” This reply was a bit louder than the other, alerting the other group members of the conversation at hand.

“Oh, can it Seungkwan.” Wonwoo finally chirps in, after only being able to ignore the other for so long. “He’s clearly not alone.”

This causes Siyeon and Chan to both roll their eyes, walking in front of the rest and obviously doing their best to ignore whatever argument that was about to occur.

“You have a real issue with slipping your two cents into other people’s conversations, don’t you?” The younger retorts. This causes Wonwoo to stop in his tracks, in front of the other two.

“Shut it. You need to stop cradling him like you own him or something?! That’s degrading. Have you ever asked Hansol for his own opinion?”

Seungkwan grabs Hansol’s arm to make them both stop walking as well, causing them to face Wonwoo.

“Chan, Siyeon, look away I don’t want you to see this.” Seungkwan let’s go of his friend’s arm and steps even closer, so he’s quite literally in the taller’s face.

Chan and Siyeon have too stopped at this point, turning around and observing the situation.

“Oh? Bossing them around now? Shocking.” Wonwoo also takes a step closer, squinting his eyes a bit.

“Do you wanna face this right now? You sure talk like you have pretty big balls, but how come you’ve never hit me?” The blonde clenches his fist.

The taller’s eyes shift down as he does this, his lips quirking up into a smirk. “You gonna hit me, kid? Do it.”

Siyeon and Chan are both silently observing from the side, unsure what to do or say.

Having had enough of the pointless bickering, Hansol takes a few steps forward and pushes Seungkwan back a little. The other, standing stunned.

“Cut it out, cut the fuck out!” His voice raises louder than the other two had been, his surroundings going unnoticed.

“Seungkwan, stop trying to pick a fight for once! I know how important your pride is but fucking knock it off!” His hands are placed on both of the boys chests, keeping them from getting closer to one another.

“And Wonwoo, stop being so worried about me. Worry about yourself. I’m my own person, I value Seungkwan’s opinions? Okay? Is it so wrong?”

The yelling continues, the moans in the distance are drowned out, everyone in the group’s focus is locked on Hansol completely.

“Han, calm down—“ Seungkwan attempts to hold the hand placed on his chest, only for it to be snatched away. “I’m so tired of this. Of both of you.” He releases his hands from them both and begins backing away.

“HANSOL! BEHIND Y-“

Before the sentence could even be finished, Seungkwan is reaching for his pocket knife and swiping it open, taking a big step forward and stabbing the walker in the head, killing the monster instantly.

The five huddle closer together, finally becoming aware of the new situation at hand. About half a dozen walkers began surrounding, probably triggered by the yelling.

A couple of them pull out the guns brought, and Siyeon pulling out her own pocketknife, shaking so uncontrollably it would be a miracle if she was actually able to stab something with it.

Wonwoo is the first to walk up on the closest walker up to them. He kicks the zombie’s shin and watches it fall to the ground, before reaching down to stab the same one in the head, not reacting fast enough to get the zombie that seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind him.

Before he could fully react a gunshot sound rang through his ears and the very same walker fell, Chan dropping his arms again, nodding at Wonwoo in acknowledgment.

Siyeon stays stunned in the situation, doing her best to stay behind Chan while he’s saving Wonwoo.

Seungkwan and Hansol kill two more walkers together, one being stabbed in the head, while the other was getting it’s skull smashed.

Siyeon visibly cringed at the smell that ran through all of their noses, walkers smelled horrible, but their open flesh smelled worse.

Seungkwan runs up behind another walker, seemingly trying to get ahold of Hansol’s hair. Hansol tumbles behind and falls. Seungkwan is able to grab the zombie’s forearm and kick him back down. The walker falling near Hansol, before Chan finally shoots it dead.

Wonwoo kills the last zombie as swiftly as the first one.

There’s quiet once again, the only sounds being heard are the heavy breathing of them all.

Seungkwan finally is able to walk over to Hansol and grab his hand to help stand him up all the way.

“Our teamwork ain’t bad, huh?” Siyeon let’s go of her grip on Chan’s shoulder and beams at the boys, only to be met with blank stares in all directions, causing her to not say another word.

“Is everyone okay?” Wonwoo finally manages to let out, still breathing heavily.

Everyone nods, still completely shaken up by the situation obviously. “Well guys! That was fun, let’s go look for Josh now!”

The group turns to face Siyeon once again, everyone but Wonwoo, whose eyes have been fixated on one of the others. His eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Hansol.” He says simply, getting everyone’s attention once again. Before they turn to face a worried looking mixed boy,

 

 

 

 

  
“What’s wrong with your ankle?”


	8. [NOTICE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHORS NOTE**

I am so so fucking sorry about the wait. I really have no explanation for myself other than hitting a bump in the road. I’ve had a bit of writer’s block with this story and all my school work piled upon it doesn’t help at all. I’m sorry for the false alarm on this update as well. I have a few ideas where I want this story to go and I’m putting finishing touches on some more chapters. This story has not been abandoned!! Just paused!! I’m hoping to get more chapters out soon. It’ll really help once school is out. I’m hoping to not make you guys wait anymore than a couple weeks. I do have finals coming up and I’m not sure whether or not the updates will be before or after. I want this story to last a while and I don’t want a lot of boring filler chapters so it’s important to me that these updates are worth reading. I also have a few one-shots in my documents I may post for you guys to live off for the time being. Thank you so much for your comments and support. This story will be back before you know it!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the absence. It was much too long and this is way overdue. Forgive me.

Everyone was silent this time around.

Hardly any movement was being made besides the picking up of a utensil or bite into their food, everyone noticed, noticed something extremely off about that morning.

Yet, nothing was said.

There were three very apparent holes in the group that no one was addressing.

Three holes that Seungcheol, Kyungwon, nor Jeonghan had publicly addressed.

You could tell everyone was thinking the same thing, or something similar. The group was small, you would notice three people missing. Especially if one of them was not only the youngest, but the loudest.

There’s three very obviously unoccupied chairs at breakfast.

Mingyu was sat at the picnic table closest to the kitchen where he always sat during meals, along with Minkyung and Seokmin.

The three of them had also been relatively quiet, which was odd by itself entirely.

They had noticed at lunch the day before, but had just assumed it was going to be a long run.

But overnight? Without letting the group know? Something wasn’t right.

“Seokmin, so have you seen Joshua? Is he sick? He’s skipped a couple of meals.” Mingyu whispered so that only the other two could hear, Minkyung continued eating without saying anything. As if she didn’t hear him or was ignoring him altogether.

“Haven’t you heard?” Mingyu shakes his head in further confusion, “He never came back, nor did the girls.” Minkyung visually tightens or grip on the water she was drinking, as if she was going to say something, but stayed quiet. “What?! Are they, did they—“

“No one knows. Everyone’s waiting for the three musketeers to announce they’re captured or something.” Seokmin fills him in with the rumors going around, as he spent most time in the kitchen and not out and about to socialize as the rest did. “I’m hoping we’re going to go to war or something. An eye for an eye.” He half-jokes, much to those around’s distaste.

“Don’t let Jeonghan hear you say that, if you ask me, he’s been very clearly upset about the whole thing.” Minkyung finally replies, brushing off the past comments.

“What does Jeonghan have to do with anything?” The two boys turn to the previously silent girl, she just shrugs and picks up her glass to drink again.

“So, you think they’re captured? Isn’t that kind of ridiculous?” The girl finally says something else, changing the subject. Seokmin then nods his head more, going back into the plot planned out in his head.

Most people were finishing up within the next ten minutes, Seokmin standing up to report to his cleaning up duty for the day before a bell was heard.

Everyone turned towards the source of the sound, and were faced with Kyungwon standing upon an unoccupied picnic table.

“I want every one of you to report to the commons in twenty minutes for an extremely important announcement. Any missing faces that haven’t reported an illness of some kind will be reported and given punishments.”

Silence filled the hall soon again, before she continued. “Seokmin, because of the absence of your partner, Jeonghan will be helping you with janitor duty.” She lowered her arm and nodded at the crowd to signify her completion, before grabbing Jeonghan’s hand to be let down off the table.

Without much more time to spare, everyone was scrambling to get their areas cleaned.

 

-

It was going to be hard to admit the truth outloud, no doubt. Telling everyone in the camp that three of your own have just suddenly disappeared? There was definitely going to be a lot of confusion and mourning.

The meeting was going to start in less than ten minutes, the two leaders had been sitting in their meeting room. The worst that could happen would probably be just chaos within.

“I say we just rip the band aid off, there’s no honest way to sugarcoat the truth,” Kyungwon begins, her head facing in her lap where her hands lay, twitching.

“What are we telling them, exactly?” Jeonghan mentions as he closes the door after entering the three’s designated meeting room. “I don’t know, that they’re missing?”

“That’ll cause a panic, Kyungwon.” The elder continues in a stern tone. “They’ll be a panic no matter what we say.” Seungcheol finally speaks up. The other two remain silent. “We’ll tell them the truth. They’re all smart enough to come to the conclusion.”

A loud knock comes at the door soon after, the figure coming in without an answer

“Everyone’s gathered, you guys.” Minkyung pokes her head in and mentions, before leaving again without another word.

“Who wants to pull the bandaid, again?” Kyungwon asks.

 

-

The common area was filled with the group members right on the time they were expected. No one daring to miss the seemingly mandatory announcement.

The group usually full of chatterboxes and any kind of constant noise and ruckus was all in order, standing up straight and silent. It was almost a picture out of a utopian futuristic android-society based book.

“Everyone, I’m sure you’ve all been waiting for the elephant in the room to be addressed,” Kyungwon begins the long torturous speech, before Jeonghan starts where it’s left off.

“It’s extremely saddening to bring this into words. And I want you all to know precautions will be executed for future reference. We acknowledge this is our own faults, and we apologize.”

The group below all stays silent, not daring to even blink their eyes, anticipating the verdict.

“Three of our own: Hong Jisoo, Bae Sungyeon, and Park Siyeon never returned from their run,” Seungcheol rounds the speech off. “And while we’re unsure on whether or not this was an assault, accident, or intentional murder, it’s important to be honest with you all. We are hopeful that maybe they’ll return to us in one piece and still human, but we must be realistic.” Throughout the mostly silent crowd, a whimper is heard from the back.

Most everyone was unsure how to react in a situation as such. As it was the first big inconvenience their group has faced. Their seemingly perfect superiors finally showing mistakes, it was shocking.

Through the uncomfortable silence and still bodies a hand slowly rises above the crowd.

Seungcheol narrows his eyes, “What, do you have a question or something? What could you possibly have to ask?” He snaps quite aggressively.

With this reaction said person would usually back down, but said person just carefully pushed past to make it to the front.

“Seungcheol-hyung, isn’t there something we can do? I mean I can go out and-“

The anger on the leader’s face is much more apparent, scoffing at the man’s preposterous suggestion. “Are you kidding? Mingyu, I knew you weren’t the smartest but that’s just idiotic.”

The two by his side have very different reactions, the girl narrowing her eyes at her partner. Disbelief crossing her mind at his harsh words. Jeonghan’s left expressionless, as he has been pretty much since the news was let out.

“Sir, you expect us all to just accept that they’re just gone? Just leave them out there?” Mingyu’s voice was stern, not once altering at the imitation of his superior.

“There’s nothing we can do! I don’t see why you’re wasting your breath.” Seungcheol begins stepping down the steps upon the platform the three had been on, walking towards the taller.

“With all do respect, I think you’re being extremely inconsiderate. Those three could be dying out there and you want to stay here and just hope they reappear!”

Mingyu and Seungcheol are face to face at this point. The entire crowd backing further away, some even running to finish jobs to leave the tense atmosphere.

“It’s not something I can help, Mingyu. It’s one you surely can’t either. Stay on kitchen duty where you’re actually useful.” Everything is quiet after this is said, no one making even a hint of a sound. It lasts for a few uncomfortable seconds before a girl rushes up to the two.

She grabs onto her friend’s hand and begins pulling him in the other direction. “Mingyu, please come on.” Minkyung continues trying to move his planted feet, only to no avail.

“Seungcheol, that’s enough. We’ll be going.” Kyungwon also runs down and grabs Seungcheol’s arm, this man moving much easier away from the conflict. Before another word can be thrown between the two, Seungcheol and Kyungwon are gone.

 

-

 

The group eventually dismantles after Mingyu is finally pulled away with Minkyung, everyone even more uncomfortable than before the news.

“Mingyu, are you insane?” Minkyung closes the door before him, making sure they’re in an area out of earshot.

The taller sits at a counter nearby without saying anything, facial expression frozen.

Her hands rest on her hips and narrows her eyes, before walking closer in his space. “I’m talking to you.” She snaps her fingers a few times. “I think I should do it.” His voice finally makes a sound, ignoring her previous question. “Do what? What are you on about”

He slowly lifts his head to look at her clearly, “Look for them.”

It was her turn to be frozen this time, letting out a chuckle. “You don’t need to prove anything to him, Mingyu. Everyone knows that you—“ Before she could finish what could only be assumed as a pep talk, his voice rises. “Not everything is a pride thing! Not everything is about him either! Three of our own are out alone and everyone’s just accepting that they’re dead?! It’s not right!”

Minkyung is silenced once again, not used to Mingyu being remotely angry about anything. “Minky, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell.” Her face stays neutral, lifting her body to sit on the counter next to him.

“I know. I’m not upset.” She let’s her head rest on his shoulder, “I don’t think you should look for them.” He moves slightly, causing her head to fall, turning in disbelief. “What are we supposed to do, then? Because personally, I don’t know how I can sleep at night knowing we left them to die.”

Her faces falls, just shaking her head slowly. “Mingyu, what if they are dead? What if you die looking for them?” Her breath and voice becoming unsteady towards the end of the statement.

“We have to try. Not doing anything is basically us killing them ourselves.” His voice lowers finally, “I won’t look forever, I’ll give myself a time limit.” The girl stays silent a moment, processing the plan. “I don’t want to lose you, I really don’t.” A single tear finally leaves her eye, the first time Mingyu has ever seen such.

Without a second thought he walks closer to her and pulls her off the counter and into a tight hug. “Really, you’re my best friend, I’d die if anything happened to you,” she continues, sniffling through each pause before a hand touches the back of her head, pulling her closer. “You’re my best friend too and I promise to make it back in one piece, okay?”

He pulls away from the hug, wiping a tear left on her face. “We’ll figure out this plan together, I’ll make it and I promise you that.” A small smile finally forms at the corner of her lips.

“Think you can survive cooking alone for a few days?” He jokes, causing a chuckle to leave her mouth. “I’ll teach Seokmin how to cut potatoes.” The two let smiles form.

“If I’m doing this, I need it to stay between you and me. It might be hard to stall but I believe in you, okay?” She wipes her eyes one last time before nodding.

 

-

 

“I can’t believe he’d pull a stunt like that, what is his goal, to embarrass us?” Seungcheol has been pacing in the meeting room, ranting nonstop.

Jeonghan and Kyungwon are sat in seats, unfortunate enough to have to endure the anger. “His argument wasn’t entirely wrong.” Kyungwon speaks up, tired of being silent.

This causes the older to pause his steps and turn around the face the girl. “What? He wasn’t wrong to fight fire with fire?” He shakes his head, bringing his hands up in order to rub out his budding migraine threatening.

“He wasn’t wrong when he said we could do more.” She speaks quietly, barely audible but enough to continue riling Seungcheol up. “If you’re so sure of that, why didn’t you suggest it?” His voice is stern, making the air in the room tense. “Listen, I-I just-“ Her voice begins to shake, making it incredibly hard to be coherent.

This just makes the other laugh, “Cat got your tongue? We’re partners here, you need to understand my side of things.” He begins another long rant, as if he hasn’t already said plenty today.

The girl stays quiet through this one, letting him let out the remainder of his steam.

His pacing stops once again and he’s quiet a long moment before speaking. “Well, I’ll be excusing myself for you to talk behind my back some more.” The door is then closed rather loudly behind him.

Jeonghan lifts his head, speaking a word for the first time since the meeting, “He’s just mad, don’t take his word to heart.” He turns to face an already hurt Kyungwon.

She keeps her head down and says something barely above the tone of a whisper, “It’s my fault, I should’ve let someone go out with Josh.” She turns to face Jeonghan slowly, eyes full of sorrow.

“Hey, hey, no. Don’t do that.” He scoots slightly closer but sure not to be too in the space she probably needs. “You didn’t know. You were giving him a job. It’s not your fault. None of this is.” She musters her best fake smile, and says, “Yeah. I know.” She lies straight through her teeth, before getting up and heading straight to her room without another word.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope i’m keeping you on the edge of your seat with this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i write best when im sleep deprived!! 
> 
> which part of the story is your favorite to read so far (ex. jihoon’s group, mingyu’s group, or junhui & joshua)?

Being up earlier than usual isn’t particularly a bad thing for most people, but being woken up is always a bad thing. Junhui was eventually able to fall back asleep after the whole fiasco with Joshua up at the absolute ass crack of dawn playing with Nuku.

 

The dark haired man’s hair was a nest upon his head and his eyes still home to the gross muck you wake up with. Rubbing his eyes, he looks over to the neighboring couch to see the new visitor in his home, staring up at the ceiling. Hey, at least he wasn’t being loud.

 

The taller rolls himself from the couch before lifting his arms and letting out a loud yawn. Nuku lifts her head from her pillow on the ground, responding the the sudden noise, before laying her head back in it’s original position and ignoring the man. “Good morning Junhui.”

 

Startled by another voice, Jun turns to look at the source before turning away and sitting back down to the couch. He reaches down under the small side table for the shoes he uses to hunt. “I said, good morning, Junhui.” Joshua raises his voice a bit, obviously annoyed at his refusal of acknowledgement.

 

“I heard you.” The man grabs his shoe laces and begins tying them in double knots to not worry about them being an issue out in the forests. “Well, it’d be polite to say good morning back.” Junhui quite literally rolls his eyes before turning his head to humor him. “Morning.” He says, sporting a quick fake smile before standing up.

 

He walks towards the entrance of the door before whistling to get his dogs attention. Nuku lifts the head that was resting on her paw and climbs down from the large pillow, following the whistle.

 

“Where are you going?” Josh turns to face the door and Junhui, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “To get us breakfast.” He states as if was the most obvious thing to do. “Well—I don’t think you should go.”

 

This causes Junhui to freeze, before crossing his arms, giving the other a bewilded look. “And why do you think that?” His arms cross his chest slowly, awaiting a response. “Well, If someone was to break in or something I wouldn’t be able to defend myself! Injured, remember?” He ends his sentence with a nervous chuckle, but Junhui keeps his face in the same expression. “Even if you weren’t injured you’d be useless, seems like a lose-lose to me.”

 

Joshua sighs quite dramatically before poking out his bottom lip in a bit of a pout and clasps his hands together. “Please, just don’t go?”

 

Junhui’s face readjusted to a disgusted expression before rolling his eyes. He sighs in response and walks over to where he slept, before falling back down on the sofa in annoyance. “When the fuck are you leaving?” Is all that’s replied. Joshua lets his smile stay hidden from sight, “I just need to know if the girls are okay, as soon as possible is preferable.”

 

“Now listen, if we’re going to do this. I think you need to get a little better.”

 

The morning had been quite eventless for the most part, by this point in the day Jun would’ve already had breakfast for him and the dog.

 

But someone, doesn’t want to be left alone.

 

So here he his. Once again dragged behind by other people. What a waste of space.

 

“I just need to know if they’re still out there —In that car!” The boy visibly winces at the exclamation, seemingly irritating his slight gunshot wound. “You’re not going to make it so far looking the way you look, kid.” The sentence is rounded off with slight aggression, making his annoyance known.

 

“Look, Jun is it? I just want to see if, if, their bodies are out there. If we find them d-dead, I’ll be done with it, promise.” Joshua himself cringes at how unconvincing his voice sounds, hoping the other fails to notice. And if he did, it wasn’t shown. “How are we getting there exactly? Don’t even think about asking for me to carry you again.”

 

This causes the other to form a small smile, but it’s gone as quickly as it arrived. “I’m sure i’ll be alright. Hey, you wouldn’t happen to own a cane would you?” Said boy smiles slightly, but the question was obviously genuine. Junhui raises his eyebrows before rolling his eyes and frowning, “I really fucking hope that was a joke. Because hardy har.” Joshua nods frantically after this, a frown forming quickly back on his face.

 

“Hey, maybe you could go out and look?” Joshua suggests after a long and uncomfortable silence. The other furrows his eyebrows in an angry fashion, “Sorry? Weren’t you just afraid of staying here alone this morning?” He begins cracking his knuckles in an obnoxiously loud way, it wasn’t meant to be threatening but it sure didn’t sit right with the older of the two.

 

“Yeah, It just was still extremely early, and who knows how long that would’ve taken!” He says quickly in defense. “Aw cute, do you happen to be afraid of a little darkness?” Junhui’s scoffing in disbelief at this point. Joshua freezes at the accusation, before shaking his head quickly.“You really are pathetic, man.”

 

Joshua just shakes his head again, ignoring the insult thrown at him for the nth time since he’s arrived. “Please, just check the car?” Junhui musters the best fake smile he can before standing from his armchair and walking to the ‘kitchen’ and opening a drawer to grab a rifle. His whistles slightly to get Nuku’s attention who had previously been lounging on the ground during the conversation. “Do you know what direction I’m headed?” He asks, now standing by the door taking his heavy beige jacket off the handle.

 

“Can you just go the direction you found me in? I don’t entirely remember but I probably wasn’t that far.” Joshua smiles a bit to break the heavily aired tension but looks away, worried as to what the other will say.

 

“I’ll do anything to get you out of my hair, I fucking guess.” He rolls his eyes once again, before unlocking a few of the said locks still placed from the night before. He opens the door slowly, scouting the area before stepping outside. Nuku trotts out the door and stands near her owner. Jun then closes the door slightly before making it out to the all to familiar woods once again.

 

Joshua then slowly stands up from the couch as best he could, and places the locks back where they’re meant to be.

 

 

-

 

 

This day was significantly colder than the day he had dragged Joshua’s (then seemingly dead) body back to his shed. The wind was blowing in a way that made this kind of whistling sound.

 

If Jun was being honest he could hardly recall where he’d found Joshua yesterday, but staying in the shed trying to get the location out of the boy seemed useless. And spending as little time as possible with the guy was a goal.

 

Being with people just slows you down, being in a group is the most foolish thing someone could do. That boy’s a prime example of that. Now he’s not going to throw Josh out, not in the state he’s in. He’s not completely heartless. If he had a fully functioning body he would’ve maybe fed him something then back outside he should’ve went. The sooner he’s gone though, the better.

 

Junhui honestly is just humoring him at this point, going on a wild goose chase for some walkers when he doesn’t even know what the girls look like. It’s foolish to even think they could be alive.

 

His dog his about two feet in front of him, smelling the path she walks on. “What’s the point of people when I got you, Nuku?” The guy says, smiling before looking back up at his surroundings.

 

A crunch is heard in the distance that startles both the man and dog. Nuku doesn’t bark though, she’s too smart for that. Junhui crouched down and got closer to his dog before turning around in all directions. He swiftly pulls out the knife that always stayed in his pocket to avoid risk of being misplaced and stays still.

 

Instead of hearing more tree branches being crushed, he hears a gunshot, followed by another one quickly after. This causes the man to look around himself again quite frantically, pulling the dog closer to his side but staying quiet. When the gunshots stopped his eyes finally landed on the sources of the noise.

 

He backs up quickly before finding the same large boulder he had come in contact with yesterday and hiding behind it.

 

In the distance, he sees a small group of teenagers. What looks like to be full of boys and a girl. To try to get a better look he moves from his place behind the boulder and runs past a few trees, still crouching low and stopping before he got too close.

 

At the place he’s at he begins to hear coherent sentences coming from the small group, seemingly panicking over something.

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, he’s bit he’s gonna die oh my god we have to go we have to—“ The only girl in the group begins talking quickly, wheezing between every comma before a boy only slightly taller than her wraps his arms around her and covers her mouth with her hand.

 

“Are you okay? Can you still walk alright?” The group begins to crowd around a boy Junhui hadn’t noticed until just then, shaking like crazy. The boy just shakes his head frantically, “I’m—it doesn’t hurt! I really think it’ll be okay!” The four others surrounding him are all frozen unsure what to do.

 

The girl that was freaking out seconds before begins crying, shaking her head. The boy restraining her removes himself and she begins to stutter again. “He’s gonna turn—we can’t take him! We can’t—!” Seeing his decision was a mistake, the boy returns to his position and keeps his hand over her mouth, but giving her a sad glance.

 

“Hansol-ah, can you walk?” A guy with a deep voice asks the man in question. In response, ‘Hansol’ walks back and forth in his place, but a small limp he tries to hide is seen. The same guy grimaces at this, before shaking his head slowly but before he could say anything else another guy a bit shorter than him walks closer to the supposedly hurt boy and pulls him into his arms, saying something so quiet that Junhui couldn’t pick up from the distance he was away.

 

“You’ll be okay, we have to go now, we have to get him to Minghao, we’ve, we have to hurry get a move on!” Those around him all send him pitying looks before turning a different direction and begin walking in a quick pace. The boy that had just spoken wrapped one of his arms around the injured one to help him walk. The injured boy wraps his arms around the other, taking his support.

 

Junhui blinks fast, trying to decide what he should do in this situation.

 

They did have a girl with them? The possibility of it being one of Joshua’s friends felt unlikely though. He doesn’t have enough time to sit and contemplate for too long. He makes a decision in a split second without a second thought and begins gesturing Nuku to come to him, and follows closely behind the group, making sure to stay out of sight.

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more suspense, more romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter i’ve written, I’m proud of myself. Also guys!! I got my first job!! I’m starting tomorrow and I’m super nervous so wish me luck.

Jihoon was awoken quite abruptly from his short nap. In the short time he was asleep he had managed to dream back to when the nightmare started, he started reliving the worst day he could ever recall.

The dream began right when he remembers the whole apocalypse broke out, we had been woken up by his parents screaming bloody murder. Alarmed, Jihoon ran down the stairs of his home looking around frantically, expecting some kind of intruder of some sorts.

He tiptoed by the entrance of the dining room before grabbing his baseball bat, that hasn’t been used since his freshman year of high school. Yet, he never had energy enough to move it.

Thank god. 

He lifts the baseball bat before walking quickly in the direction of his mother’s agonizing screams. Once he reached the kitchen, he came face to face with chairs from the dining table spread out everywhere and laying in the wrong directions in odd places in the room, leaving only one in the correct place. The drawer used for silverware was all the way pulled out of it’s place and upside down on the floor. A window had been smashed, and their front door was wide open. He sees a kitchen knife on the floor, leading him to the worst thing he’d ever seen. Before Jihoon had time to register why the things were placed the way they were, his line of vision finally came in contact with his parents.

Down on the ground close to the detached silverware drawer he sees his mother lying down in his father’s arms. She had a gigantic gash in her neck, and was screaming for dear life. His father, seemingly fine in the aspect of injuries, was shaking uncontrollably.

His mouth opened, trying to say something but only air was able to make it out. The bat in his hand falls to the ground and he drops to his knees, shaking his head continuously trying to make sense of the situation.

His mother’s noises began to die down in sound when he falls to his knees. Her vocal cords now making sounds of breathing issues. His father looks away from him and back to his wife, cupping her cheek in his hands and giving her hushed whispers, “Baby, don’t close your eyes, the ambulance is coming it’ll be here.” In this moment, his mother lifts her left hand, which had been unoccupied and grabs her eldest son’s hand. Jihoon finally let a tear fall, “Mom— what? Dad, what happened? what’s—“ His own voice is being choked on my his own tears as he listens to his father’s cries.

His mother stopped the heavy breathing, which caused his father to sit up straighter and begin to shake her shoulder frantically, unbeknownst to what was happening to his wife.

“Babe, open your eyes, they’re coming, baby, baby, you have to.” At that moment, Jihoon’s mothers eyes shot open fully wide, her eyes were now drained of all color as if she had been blind. What happened next was a memory that will forever be ingrained in the boy’s memory. Jihoon’s mother dropped his fist and lifts her hands up slowly to grab at his father’s clothing. His father had been so distraught, eyes full of tears that he could barely register the feeling of her teeth sinking in to his own jaw.

Jihoon shook his head quickly, crawling backwards on his hands, losing his balance every so often. His father pushed her face away, but didn’t back away as Jihoon had done. His eyes still filled with tears but a now very prominent open gash on his face, just stayed frozen in fear. The being that had once been Jihoon’s mother made the most ear wrenching growl he had every heard. It wasn’t that of an animal, but that of something only designed to eat. “Dad—What the fuck? Is—Please tell me what’s wrong—we, we have to—“ His words took a long time to get out due to his heavy breathing and disbelief.

His mother had gained her balanced back and grabbed out towards his father, biting him once again, but this time directly on his face. Jihoon felt as if he was unable to make any type of noise and grabbed around for the bat he previously acquired and scrambled to his feet. He lifted the bat, seeing that his mother had no intentions of pausing her feast on his face. He lifted the bat, shaking violently before swinging it down towards her face.

This knocked her off of his father, but his father’s body fell lifeless on the ground with hers. This was able to dent her jaw, but she turned around and made the same disgusting noise facing him. His breaths were shorter as he stood frozen with the bat in his hand, looking at his mother’s dead eyes, crawling towards the boy that she had once loved dearly.

Jihoon lifted the bat again, before swinging it down directly at her skull. A disgusting crack was heard before her body fell along side her husband’s.

Jihoon dropped the bat after piercing her skull. His body was shaking frantically as he stepped over his parents, keeping his sobs as contained as he could. He walked towards the front door, that was still wide open. When he turned the corner, he was faced with another body facing the ground, this one much smaller than his parents, with it’s skull smashed due to the impact of hitting the ground. It didn’t take long for the other to realize that body was of his younger brother.

The dream ended with the haunting site he had to witness himself less than two years ago, his breathing picking up pace similar to what had happened in his past.

He shook his head slowly, trying not to irritate the bandage on his nose, he turns his head slowly to his right, becoming face to face with his sleeping friend across from him.

The camp was extremely silent, probably due to the fact the troublemakers were all out on a hunt, so Jihoon was enjoying the silence while it lasted.

He didn’t want to be the one to disturb the nice quiet so he began quietly whispering Soonyoung’s name, in hope to wake the other up. His hushed whispers began to rise in volume a bit, before the older finally began to stir. “Ah, five more minutes.”

This caused a smile to spread across the shorter’s face, before whispering again. “If you don’t wake up now, the pancakes will be gone~” The boy’s voice rised in pitch, clearly teasing the other as it was no where near morning. And when was the last time they even had pancakes? 

Soonyoung rolled on his back, opening his eyes to face to ceiling. “Pancakes?” His voice rises an octave higher, which was very endearing. Jihoon laughed softly. “How long were we asleep?” Soonyoung uses his body strength to sit all the way up and turn towards the other. “I don’t know, but the sun’s still up so it couldn’t have been that long.” He says simply, before stretching his muscles. “How do you feel?” 

The shorter shook his head at this, wishing the other would stop worrying about him so much. “Well rested, I assume you’re the same?” He smiles despite his inner annoyance at the other scrunching up his nose in a grin. “Ji, I had the coolest dream.” He says in his raspy ‘i just woke up’ voice, causing his words to crack a bit. 

Jihoon furrows his eyebrows a second before returning to his neutral look, afraid to alarm the other. “Oh, Oh yeah? What happened in this dream?” Jihoon stayed in his laying position, ready to hear the other gush about whatever.

A huge smile appeared on his face as he clasps his hands together excitedly before starting his rant, “Okay, it was kinda weird. Okay so we weren’t at this motel, we were camped out somewhere else. Somewhere with better built walls and we had more people. It was a camp filled with all the food we could possibly ever imagine. We had real doctors, and everyone was getting along! Even Wonwoo and Seungkwan!” The last bit allowed Jihoon to smile knowingly, before nodding to confirm that he was listening.

“Anyways, there was like this giant godzilla-like zombie and he was ready to like step his big feet to crush us all to death, right? So you were like all distressed like ‘Oh Soonyoung! Save us all! Only someone as big and strong as you can do it!’” As he finished this sentence he looked the other directly in the face and winked. Jihoon lifted the pillow from under him and threw it to hit Soonyoung, but unfortunately missed. “As if i’d ever ask for your help! We’d be as good as dead!” The other jokes along, and laughs quietly.

“Okay so, there we were, all about to die when I so bravely–“

Soonyoung’s story was cut off by the sounds of a bunch of voices outside the door talking at the same time, and a wail coming from a female voice. This put both the boys on alert, smiles disappearing from their faces and turning to look at the door, Soonyoung then stood up and took a glance out of the curtains.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Wonwoo had been walking at a quick pace in front of the group in the direction of their motel camp.

In order, behind him was Chan, with his arms around a crying Siyeon. Who, unsurprisingly turned out to be a loud crier as well. His hands clasped over he mouth as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

In the very back, a few feet away from the others were Seungkwan and Hansol. Hansol had been limping most of the way back, causing him to go slow. Seungkwan had his left arm wrapped around his waist to keep him up steady and help him walk with a reasonable pace. Said boy had his head facing down the entire trip.

Soon, the small group of five made it to the walls. Wonwoo made hand motions at Kyla who had been working lookout to open their small self-made walls. The walls opened slightly and the group rushed inside. Kyla did a hand motion to the camp to signal injury after seeing Hansol’s limp.

“Minghao! Where’s Minghao?!” Wonwoo asked quite loudly, causing a few group members to turn towards their people. Sungyeon had since left the room she’d been in to rush outside. Her eyes eventually laid upon her younger friend. Without a second thought she moves her feet quickly to pull Siyeon out of Chan’s arms.

“Siy–what’s wrong?! Are you hurt?” She lays her hands upon the youngers cheeks and the girl begins her wailing, notifying anyone else that hadn’t heard Wonwoo.

Eunwoo, Nayoung, and Minghao all emerge from the laundry area to see what had been happening. Eyes wandering before landing on the source of the subject.

Once Seungkwan’s eyes found Minghao he couldn’t help his stuttering, “It’s Hansol, He really needs, he needs help.” Minghao picks up the pace in his step before adjusting himself to hold Hansol up on the side Seungkwan hadn’t been occupying. “I got it from here, Seungkwan.” The younger’s grip didn’t get any weaker before his voice is finally able to stable itself. “No. I’m not leaving him.” Minghao, not the type to argue with the others sighs before pulling the two towards a vacant room.

“No one be alarmed, Hansol just injured his leg, everyone return to your posts quickly.” Wonwoo sternly says, this seems to be enough for a few people to scatter, leaving himself, Eunwoo, Siyeon, and Sungyeon still standing there. Siyeon kept her wailing, but Sungyeon was obviously doing her best to calm her down.

“You let—a bit man inside! We’re all fucking dead because of you!” Siyeon’s shakes her head violently before walking towards Wonwoo at a fast pace. Sungyeon grabs a hold of her torso before she’s able to make it the whole distance. This caused Eunwoo and Sungyeon’s eyes to widen, and Wonwoo closes his slowly.

“Wonwoo, what the fuck? Is he really bit? Why didn’t you leave him?” Eunwoo speaks up from the side her eyes still wide and her arms crossing in front of her chest. “It’s not—I wasn’t gonna leave him there to die! Seungkwan would’ve stayed behind and we would’ve lost two!” He defends himself in a hushed whisper. Siyeon’s eyes furrow in anger. “So your logic is to kill us all instead of two? You hate Seungkwan anyway!” Her feet began to kick as if she was a child whose mother refused to buy her a toy.

Sungyeon still had her arms to refrain the younger but her eyes still locked on the man, waiting for more explanation.

“We don’t know what happened for sure, for all we know it could be a sprained ankle!” He defends the boys, causing Eunwoo to scoff at his side. “You’re telling me, you didn’t even check?” She shakes her head disbelievingly, before turning around instead of waiting for an answer, returning to the laundry room, but not without scoffing loudly in the distance.

“This is such bullshit!” Siyeon yells and Sungyeon sends the man a pitying look before whispering something in the younger’s ear. Her muscles relax a bit at this and she releases her grasp on her before pulling her towards their shared room, leaving Wonwoo alone in the middle of the camp.

He glances up and sees Kyla giving him a small smile. He returns it before his eyes catch a glimpse at an small opening on their fence, what he sees looks like a dog, but he blames it on his mind playing tricks on him. He looks back up and Kyla and sees her scouting the area once again and he erases the sight from his mind, figuring whatever it was, Kyla will probably shoot it.

Wonwoo turns around and begins walking towards Minghao’s room as he hadn’t seen Jihoon and Soonyoung in the commotion, he opens the door slowly to see Jihoon laying on Minghao’s bed and Soonyoung peeking through the curtains. He leaves all the small talk out, before saying simply to them both. “Hansol’s bit.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

Hansol stayed laid out on the bed Minghao instructed him to use, Seungkwan sitting opposite of the boy, holding on to the hand not on Minghao’s side.

Minghao had since applied some ointment and pain pills for Hansol to take. He places a giant bag of frozen green peas on the boy’s ankle, trying his best not to harm the boy.

The gash on Hansol’s leg had been pretty big, it was almost hard to tell how Hansol hadn’t felt teeth dig into him like that. Minghao sighed quietly before looking Hansol in his eyes, “The gash in your leg is so big, it’s hard to even tell if it’s a bite or you tripping and a rock splitting your leg open.” He starts, taking a deep breath before continuing. “What I’m saying is that I cannot tell whether you’ve been bit or not. You say you don’t remember anything?” He asks the man in question, the other shaking his head as a reply. He nods before sighing. “I have no choice but to keep you in this room and lock the door.” This causes the boy to tense in his position before closing his eyes. Seungkwan squeezes his hand from the side to show support. “We’ll know whether or not it’s a bite tomorrow, if you haven’t turned yet and have a fever, we’ll have no choice but to–“ Hansol’s eyes squeezed up tighter, waiting for the verdict he knew was coming, but the other didn’t continue.

Minghao looked straight at Seungkwan after this, “I can’t allow you to sleep here overnight but I’ll let you stay. If you see anything suspicious, I mean anything. Don’t hesitate.” Seungkwan nods hesitantly before watching the other close and lock the door behind him.

A small droplet hit Hansol’s hand when the door was closed, a smal whimpering sound coming from beside him. His eyes shoot open and his eyes roam the other boy’s face. His grip tightens and he whispers to his best friend, “Seungkwanie, it’s alright. Please don’t cry, please please anything but that.” His voice came out quiet, only loud enough for the boy beside him to hear. “You can’t leave me, Hansol. Not like this.” His voice cracks towards the end of the sentence. His head rises and he looks into the same boy’s eyes like he’s done countless times before, but also never as intense as this moment had been.

“I’m here Seungkwan. I love you, okay? I’m always going to love you.” A wail leaves Seungkwan at these words his head falling down, looking at his lap again. “You don’t even know, Hansol. I wish–I could put it into words.” This causes the other’s eyes to furrow in confusion, “What? What do you mean?”

Seungkwan brings his head up again, his eyes swollen and read but still full of love for the other. “Hansol, I love you, I love you so much it hurts me.” He says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Hansol just smiles, “Seungkwan, I know that, believe me.”

This causes the other to shake his head, “No Hansol, you don’t know.” He says, his breathing coming in hitches now, looking the other in the eyes, searching for something he didn’t know.

“I love you, yes as my best friend but there’s more than that too. I love you as my partner in crime, I love you as the person that’s been there for me as long as I can even remember, I love you so much I don’t think I’m physically able to function without you. I’m so fucking in love with you, and the only chance I’m even able to admit to you or myself is when you’re fucking dying in front of my eyes–“ His breathing gets so frantic after that, as if he hadn’t taken a breath in between words.

The other boy’s eyes soften, not making a shocked or sad expression, a look so full of emotion he wouldn’t know how to put it in words. He slips his hand out of Seungkwans and pulls his left hand that he had been laying on and pulls his best friend’s cheeks in his hands. “I’m so fucking in love with you too, the only difference is that this isn’t a dying confession, because I’m going to live and so are you. We’re going to live on until this apocalypse is over and repopulate the world with little Hanseungkwans.” laughs quietly, becoming out of breath himself and finally a smile is seen on his friend’s face. “It’s not possible for us to repopulate, idiot.” But he’s still smiling, his eyes still swollen beyond belief but full of so much adoration for the man in front of him.

 

 

“Anything’s possible, Seungkwan.”

 

 


	12. My Decision

I doubt anyone is following this story still, but if you’re reading this expecting a chapter update I’m extremely sorry and disappointed to tell you that I’ve decided to stop the story where it is. I’ve written so many different variations of the ending and furthering chapters but nothing seems to come together naturally like I’d hoped. I’m exhausted and I don’t want to post what I have because it’s not satisfying me and that’d feel wrong. I’m extremely sorry and maybe one day I’ll gain the inspiration back to finish this but i’ve just lost it. This story hasn’t been getting the best feedback either, which doesn’t really help my doubt. Again, I’m so sorry for the disappointment and wasting all of your time. My creativity lies within one-shots really, that’s the department I thrive in most. I have many drafts in my folder and I will continue to write stories and maybe one day I’ll finish this or write more stuff that has more than one chapter but I’m sorry this story just wasn’t it. I won’t scrap everything I do have done for this story though, in the slim case I may come back to it. I think it’s safe to say this is discontinued for now. Thank you so much to everyone that actively commented and left kudos for it really keeps me going. Thanks for understanding <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, ever. I came up with this prompt after reading something a one-shot similar, but I decided this could be a full-out story if someone put in the time in effort. So here I am to try. Please leave comments and constructive criticism. 
> 
> ALSO!!!! This fic isn’t completely based around one ship, while I do plan to sprinkle some romance and drama, this won’t be centered around just one.
> 
> !! I also actively fix mistakes I find throughout re-reading, or that are pointed out to me, so this story is constantly edited for your best reading experience. !!


End file.
